Light of Dawn
by dawnwolfee
Summary: The Cullens meet a coven of powerful vampire teenagers. Kirstin is part of that coven but will they be pushed into something new and dangerous? Can she survive the upcoming battle? Set after Breaking Dawn. Full summary inside. Review plz!
1. Summary

**Summary**

Shiloh, Marina, Tala, Kirstin, Jayme, Medea, Owen, Jayden, Kaleb, Lance, Loraine, Loreda, are a coven of all powerful teenage vampires who stay hidden. They learn to feed off of nothing because of Medea's powers at keeping the fire they feel to feed non-existent. They have never known hunger since Medea came and they moved to the town of Forks and meet the Cullens. They soon become good friends with the Cullens but when the Volturi come to Forks in order to annihilate them the wolves and the teenage vampires are the only allies that can help them. No other vampire is fast enough or strong enough to join the Cullens in their battle to survive. How many vampires do the Voltui have now? A-lot! Reviews plz!


	2. Chapter 1 Running Away

**Chapter 1**

**Running Away**

We had twigs and sticks in our hair from our run through the forest. Kaleb gave the signal to go into our usual formation, four vampires on the sides and the rest in the middle. Then we started to run again.

We were heading for a new place to start; the people in our old towns had been starting to get suspicious because four different families of teenagers, living in the same house, without parents was queer.

Our coven of twelve vampires was probably the largest after the Volturi except that nobody knew about us. Almost all of us had been created in different circumstances and we had all joined under our leader, Kaleb.

We had been running since dawn and for probably only an hour or two before we stopped at the edge of the woods. There was a clearing with a house and we saw a girl that looked about fifteen staring out a glass wall. The girl was beautiful, just like a vampire but she was human, I think.

There was a women and a man behind her and I was certain that they were vampires. I decided that had nothing to do with us and ran faster through the woods. I guess we would be sharing the area with more vampires, just peachy.

We looked out for our house, it was supposed to be somewhere in the woods. We liked to have our house secluded so that nobody could find us on accident. There was only one road leading to our house and it looked abandoned.

All twelve of us in one house sounded dangerous. But it wasn't really. Actually it was one large house with three other houses attached to it. We didn't have a problem with each other and we didn't have to hunt or anything because we didn't have to eat. Medea was taking care of that.

"Kirstin!" yelled Shiloh.

Lance had found the houses we were going to be staying in. Even though some of us would be in the same room with our mates, we had to keep up appearances.

Kaleb, Shiloh, Marina, and I would be in the main house; Jayme and Jayden would be in the second house because they were twins; Loraine and Loreda would be in the third house because they were twins too; then Medea, Tala, Lance, and Owen would take the fourth house.

All of the mates had to 'live' in different houses and had different last names but they wouldn't actually be sleeping there. Tomorrow on our first day of school we would register as juniors at La Push even though we were all older than that

We would be known as Kaleb, Shiloh, Marina, and Kirstin Samuels, Loraine and Loreda Stone, Jayme and Jayden Adams, and Medea, Tale, Lance, and Owen Cooper.

The house we had bought had already had furniture and everything in it and we had shipped our clothes over.

It was around ten o' clock and the malls would be opening soon.

"Shopping Spree!" yelled all the girls.

Then all of the guys groaned.

"We don't wanna go!" whined Jayme.

"Well, too bad!" said Marina.

"Yeah, all of us have to get new school clothes, I mean we have enough money," I said.

So all of the girls went to our rooms and we had to change and get all of the twigs and leaves out of our hair. But the boys just had to wait for us.

When we bought our cars, we didn't want to be flashy when we went outside because we never went anywhere that had a lot of rich people. We had diffrent cars for diffrent circumstances like our Mercedes Guardian, a Lexus hybrid, a red porsche, and a 2007 Acura CSX. We all got into different cars with the girls and the guys in separate cars.

We went to the nearest mall and after six hours we had made three trips to the cars already. The guys only made one trip to their car.

We decided that it was time to go home, but only because there was no more room in the cars and we had to organize all of the stuff for school tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2 Getting Ready For The Stares

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Ready for the Stares**

I had been watching the News because I had nothing better to do when Kaleb yelled at us to start getting ready. I went back up to my room and changed into comfortable jeans, a light blue T-shirt, and a silver jacket. Then I put on some Converse shoes and got my butt downstairs before Kaleb yelled at us.

We went in our 'family' groups to the La Push high school. Kaleb, Shiloh, Marina and I went into the front building first. We were greeted by a middle-aged lady with black hair and we told her that we were new.

"Names?" she asked

"Kaleb, Shiloh, Marina, and Kirstin Samuels," said Kaleb.

The rest of the coven joined us soon after and we compared schedules. I had English, Science, Gym, Spanish, Lunch, Mathematics, Social Studies, and Music.

I had Marina in all of my classes which was awesome. No matter what at least I had one vampire in all of my classes. I headed off in the direction of my first period on the map.

Marina and I were trying to navigate around the campus and even though it was small it was really hard to find. Suddenly I ran into something. I thought it was a rock wall because I wasn't exactly looking where I was going.

Of course it wasn't, it was a boy.

"Oh, sorry," he said and Marina helped me to my feet.

"No, it was my fault," I said.

I looked up and he was at least 6' 8''. He was very large and he had russet colored skin. His well-developed muscles were straining against his shirt and he had black hair cropped short above his ears.

Behind him were two other boys that looked the same except for a couple of differences. They were all well over 6 feet in height and had muscles that made them look at least twenty-five years old.

"Are you new?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm trying to find my first class." I replied.

"Oh, let me help you find that." He looked down at my map and showed me where to go.

"Thanks a lot." Marina said

"No problem," he said, but just then the winds changed and he wrinkled up his nose. Then he stared at us and shot a look at his friends behind him. They quickly walked back down the hallway and out of view.

Marina and I walked into the class early and there was only a young woman sitting at a desk. We walked up to her and she looked up.

"Hello, and who are you?' she asked

"This is Marina and I'm Kirstin," I answered, "we're new."

She looked at us for a second then said, "Are you two sisters?"

"Yes." The resemblance was unmistakable.


	4. Chapter 3 New Kids At Large

**Chapter 3**

**New Kids at Large**

We were real biological sisters, we had been at our house and our parents hadn't been there. I was seventeen and my sister had been sixteen, then an old vampire had broken in but had fled when it had heard noises outside because it was still weak.

Nothing had come to save us and we had had to help each other to shelter so that our parents couldn't find us.

We didn't really look alike but the resemblance was clear. My black hair was very long, almost down to my waist. I had higher cheekbones and Marina had shorter angled hair

We weren't the same age but we were in the same grade so our story was that she was enrolled in the same year as me because I had been born early in the year and Marina had been born very late in the year.

"Okay then, take a seat in the back of the room and we will start as soon as the bell rings." She said and then went back to reading her papers.

Marina and I took seats next to each other and kids slowly started to trickle into the classroom. I saw one of the guys that we met in the hallway catch sight of us and come towards us.

"Hello, I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, I'm Jacob Black," he said.

"Hello, I'm Kirstin and this is my sister, Marina," I told him

"Are you nervous?" he asked

I exchanged a glance with Marina, "Sort of."

Then he sat down in front of me and turned back around.

"Don't worry, Ms. Baxter isn't that boring." He joked

We smiled back at him and braced ourselves for the beginning of the conversation. We had to talk about Macbeth and analyze the story. It was boring and I and Marina went through our torturous classes.

A lot of boys that looked like Jacob Black were in most of our classes but they all had a weird stink that I hated. I decided that it was probably cologne or something that I didn't like.

Marina and I got into the lunch line and we saw Lance, Kaleb, and Loraine saving us seats. I got a soda, an apple, and a sandwich, even though I wasn't going to eat it, and walked over.

I looked around the cafeteria and my eye caught on three tables. There were so many of them. There were about ten boys that all looked exactly the same, russet skin, black hair, and muscles. Then there were vampires, for sure. There were six of them, they were all beautiful and they weren't eating, just like us. Then there were humans. All of them were girls and it looked like their boyfriends were the large boys. One of them stood out though, she was definitely a teenager but she was beautiful and small and didn't look either human or vampire.

Edward POV

We were sitting down at our usual lunch table with the werewolves and their imprintees when we saw three of the new students enter and get a couple of seats next to each other.

Next came two more of the new students and they got into the line. We were sure they were vampires and when we had discussed it with the werewolves they had called Sam and we were meeting to discuss this as a group.

For now we figured that we would get to know them and become friends just so that it would be easier to tell them about everything that would be going on.

I had heard enough thinking from everybody saying how handsome the new guys were and how beautiful the new girls were. It was enough to make me sick, if I could be. Apparently we were the old news and they were the new hits.

In the middle of the lunch period I glanced their way again. It was a large coven. There were twelve in all and they all looked in their teens.

I decided that I would go and talk to them. I got up but when I started heading towards the tables Bella caught up to me.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed

"I will go over to them and socialize." I answered

Then Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet walked up with us.

"If you're going then we're going with you." Said Rosalie.

Only some of the werewolves had even realized that we had gotten up and they were waiting quietly. Some of them hadn't even noticed because that hadn't even glanced at the new coven. So we glided to the new kids.


	5. Chapter 4 First Impressions

**Chapter 4**

**First Impressions**

Kirstin POV

I was talking to Loreda about the new school when I realized that the whole cafeteria had gone silent. I looked up and saw the man and women we had seen in the house earlier standing over us.

I decided that whatever it was, I didn't want to be stared at, so I got up with Loreda and Marina and walked out of the cafeteria with Lance, as usual, following us.

Kaleb POV

I turned around and saw a guy with bronze colored hair standing over us. There was a beautiful brown haired girl standing with a blonde girl and black pixie-like girl, all vampires. Behind them was a muscular black-haired man and a blonde guy with vampire bites down his throat and arm that just screamed 'DANGEROUS'. They too were vampires

"Hello," Said the bronze-haired boy in a velvet voice, "I understand that you are all new, am I correct?"

"Yes we are new." I said stiffly

"This is Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I am Edward," he said pointing to each of them as he went along.

"Nice to meet you." I said

"What are your names?" he asked

"This is Loraine, Shiloh, Tala, Jayme, Owen, Medea, Jayden, and I am Kaleb," I responded, "The ones who walked out were Kirstin, Marina, Loreda, and Lance."

"You are vampires, right?" he said casually, lowering his tone so nobody could hear him.

"Yes, and I believe that you are the famous Cullens?"

"Indeed, we are. I feel it wise to warn you not to hunt here." He said

"Actually we do not hunt. Who are those boys, over there?" I said pointing at the Quiletes.

"Those are the pack of shape-shifters in La Push. They protect the people from us vampires ever since they made the treaty saying that if any of us Cullens hunts a human, they will kill us." He said smirking at the werewolves. "We have a meeting tonight at exactly midnight, we want you to come. It would help you get to know the territory and meet the others."

Then the bell rang and he swiftly loped across the room and dumped his tray and then left. I got up with Loraine and headed for my next class.

Jacob POV

I was watching the Cullens and the new 'teenage' coven interact. If there was any sign of trouble Paul, Jared, Seth, Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, and I would be able to reach the Cullens.

Collin and Brady weren't paying attention and they had yet to see the teenage coven. The leader or at least I think he was, had a relaxed position. But when Edward started to talk to him he discreetly moved closer to a girl I think I heard was named Loraine. She was obviously his mate.

I heard Edward invite them to the meeting tonight and then the bell rang. I got up with Quil and Embry to our next class, Math. We saw Kirstin, Marina, and Kaleb sitting next to each other and talking. I heard Kaleb telling them about earlier. I took a seat next to them and Quil and Embry followed uncertainly.

Kirstin POV

Kaleb was just finishing telling me about what had happened when I saw Jacob with two other werewolves walking towards us. He sat down in front of Marina and the other guys followed suit.

"Hey Kirstin, Marina, Kaleb." He said

"Hello Jacob." I answered, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, right, this is Quil and Embry." He answered pointing to a short muscular guy and a leaner, taller boy.

"So we're meeting tonight at midnight, right?" I asked

"That's right; I'll see you guys there." He confirmed and then turned back to the front of the room when class started.


	6. Chapter 5 Love At First Vampire

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hope you liked those first chapters! **

**Here's the next one. Just in case you haven't noticed, I don't usually put up Author's Notes so this will very rarely occur :)**

**Don't worry I update almost every day because I find it annoying when other people don't and otherwise I would be a hypocrite. I won't not update unless there's something major!**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Love at First Vampire**

Math was boring but I was looking forward to Music because I had most of my coven in that class and I was a very good singer and I could play many instruments.

After the rest of my classes Marina and I met Medea, Jayme, Jayden, Loraine, and Shiloh in front of the music room. We entered and the class was already filled. Unfortunately everybody stared at us as we passed by and got the seats in the back.

The teacher, Mrs. Reynolds, made us introduce ourselves in front of the whole class. They were all ogling at us, the girls at Jayme, Jayden, and Shiloh and the boys at Medea, Loraine, Marina, and I.

The teacher made us tell the class our talents and then made us sing a song by ourselves. She was clapping by the end of the song and the other kids were just staring at us. We quickly walked back to our seats and looked around uncomfortably.

The rest of the class time went by fast because I loved music and all we had to do was sing some songs. After school the twelve of us met in the parking lot next to all of the cars.

People were staring at our cars because people going to the La Push high school usually went on the bus or took a ride with their relatives. They didn't own a car.

We went back to the house and stayed in the living room doing our homework for a while. After I got bores, I went up to my room and brought down some music and then I just let the hours pass by.

At exactly midnight the coven assembled in the main house and we ran out the door to the Cullen's house through the forest. We were there in less than a minute and we ended up in a large driveway leading up to the front door of the house.

Jayme stepped up and rang the door bell but before it could ring a second time, it was opened by a vampire woman with brown hair and a maternal look. She introduced herself as Esme.

"Hello, you must be the vampires form the teenage coven," she said and welcomed us in. We all exchanged a look because of our new nicknames, the 'teenage coven'.

Everybody else was already there. There were the werewolves with their imprintees and the rest of the Cullen coven. Kaleb introduced us again and then the Cullens who we hadn't met introduced themselves, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee who is Bella and Edward's half-vampire half-human daughter. Then the werewolves introduced themselves and their imprintees.

The werewolves and their imprintees where: Sam and Emily, Jacob and Renesmee, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, then Embry, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth. When I walked into the room, Collin and Brady were animatedly talking with each other and didn't bother looking up.

The Cullens told us about the treaty, themselves, and even imprinting

"So Alice can see the future, conditionally, I can read minds, Jasper can sense emotions, Bella is a purely mental defense shield, and Renesmee can show you things." Said Edward.

"We all have powers in our coven," said Kaleb, "I have telekinesis, Loraine can control air, Loreda can control the earth, Marina can control water, Jayme can nullify abilities, Jayden can copy abilities within his range, when Lance gets angry he can double his strength, Owen can detect things that are hidden, Medea is the one responsible for our eating nothing diet, Shiloh can see emotions therefore actions and thoughts sometimes, Tala can change appearances, and last Kirstin can control lightening."

Everybody was silent for a minute, Collin and Brady actually looked up for a minute and Collin's eyes locked on mine, then he started staring. Lance instantly became protective because he was always looking out for me, I think he likes me.

Lance would protect me from anything but sometimes he was overbearing. He crouched down in front of me and tensed. Everybody looked at Lance. He was in between me and Collin and it looked like Collin was shaking. I had to put a hand on Lance's shoulder to calm him down and Collin looked pained.

"You can't be serious, not on her?!" whispered Brady to Embry.

"Well it had to happen sometime." Said Sam more calmly than Brady

"But on a vampire! You're kidding me!" he shouted

I didn't know what was going on but I knew that the werewolves knew. I looked up and met the gaze of Collin. I instantly looked down again, if I could blush I would have.

Collin POV

Kaleb was talking about their powers and I was whispering to Brady about the baseball game on TV when Kaleb mentioned a girl named Kirstin whom I haven't seen before. I looked up at her and that was it.

I imprinted. It was so simple, just like that. She instantly became the literal center of my Earth. My gravity shifted and I knew that I loved her. Even if she was a vampire. If she died, I would die. Oh great, this would be complicated.

Then the vampire named Lance jumped up and crouched in front of her like a watchdog. I wouldn't let him get in the way of us and I got really angry, really fast. I started to shake but I calmed myself down fast enough that I hoped nobody noticed.

She looked up and then put a hand on Lance's shoulder. What would happen if she liked him and not me? How could I live? He obviously loved her but what did she feel?

Lance looked up at her and then relaxed. I could hear people talking in the background but all I could think about was her. How beautiful she was and how my world now revolved around her.

She looked up at me but then dropped her gaze. This was going to be hard. Marina came up next to her and whispered quickly in her ear. Then they flitted outside and I followed.

I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I really wanted to know what they were saying.

"I don't get it, what just happened?" asked Marina eagerly

"I honestly don't know." Said Kirstin, my beautiful angel

"Maybe it has to do with that imprinting thing!" squealed Marina

"Maybe." Said Kirstin and then I went back inside.


	7. Chapter 6 Battleground

**Chapter 6**

**Battleground**

A couple of seconds passed and they came back in. Everybody was still tense until Loreda, the ever cheerful one, said "hey you guys, lets play Battleground!"

All of the vampires from the teenage coven yelled in enthusiasm but I just stared blankly at the pack and the Cullens. We were all looking at each other in confusion.

"It's a game, you have to try and 'kill' the other person," explained Loreda, "We usually play it as a training game. It's played in a random matchup tournament and the winner gets to use whoever they want as slaves for a day. It's really fun. We use our powers against the other person's powers. I don't know if they dogs can play but the vampires can!"

Quil snarled at the implication.

"Of course we can play!" he yelled.

So we went outside and entered a large meadow where we were told that the Cullens played baseball.

"Does somebody want to be the judge?" asked Loraine.

Esme volunteered and we picked names from a hat for the matchups.

Kirstin POV

My matchup was a wolf named Brady. He was apparently one of the younger recruits. I saw Collin go up to him and growl at him. I heard "If you hurt her I will kill you."

I decided that I would give them a show in my matchup to tell them that I could handle myself. I was up first with Brady. As soon as Esme yelled "Start" he phased into the biggest wolf I have ever seen.

He was giant but I could take him. All of the boys were cheering for him but my coven was silent. The wolves apparently thought that was a sign of weakness because they started to cheer harder but they were wrong. My coven knew I would beat this mutt in under three minutes.

Brady attacked first. He ran at me and I dodged him. I sent a lightening bolt at his feet and he jumped back. Then I ran at him and jumped on top of him. Now I was standing on his back and he rolled on his back on the ground, trying to get me off.

I jumped off and hit him in the stomach. He managed to jump up and push me into the ground with his paws but I slipped out of his grasp. Then I ran at him and jumped onto his exposed neck and put my teeth there while he struggled underneath me.

"Dead" I said and he whined.

I got off of him and got high-five's from everybody in my coven while the wolves stared at me. I smirked at them and got back into the group. The bout had only been two minutes long.

Next up was Kaleb against Alice. Alice was fast but Kaleb was strong. Unfortunately neither of them had powers that would be good while they were fighting. Kaleb got a hold of Alice but before he could touch his teeth to her neck, she kicked him in the stomach and slipped away.

Kaleb smashed the ground and it rippled, sending Alice flying when she was running.

He was running at her but she saw him and jumped away. It took them so long that Esme finally Esme said it was a tie. Unfortunately in this ground when it's a tie, you both lose.

Next up was Edward against Jacob. They didn't seem very eager to fight probably because they didn't want to hurt each other with Renesmee watching. Edward was reading Jacob's mind so he knew Jacob's tactics. Edward had him pinned down faster than I had 'killed' Brady.

Sam was next against one of his own wolves, Quil. Sam was larger but Quil had more muscle. They phased and went at each other. No cheating allowed for Sam because he could just use his Alpha tenor to make Quil lose. Sam had just reared onto Quil and smashed him to the ground. Then Quil bit down on Sam's hind leg and tried to flail around. Sam put one paw on Quil's mouth and the other on his stomach and it was over.

Renesmee was next since she had insisted upon fighting but she was up against Jasper and it looked like Jasper would defiantly win. Jasper was crouched around Renesmee and she looked so small compared to him. She jumped out at him and tried to land on his back but ended up landing in grass. Then Jasper came up behind her and pinned her down so that she couldn't move and that was that.

There were ten more matches and then the next round started. The remaining contenders were Tala, Jayme, Jayden, Lance, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Bella, Sam, Collin, Paul, Leah, and me.

The next round was a double fight. Our partners got chosen and then we got random matchups again but there was an odd number so one of us had to sit out. I sat out for the rest of the game to watch the others fight.

I was watching the fights and I noticed how muscular Collin and Lance were. I didn't know if Collin liked me though. And after all he was a werewolf. Maybe he wouldn't like me. We weren't even in the same species, technically.

The doubles round was very exciting. Collin and Lance were paired up as teammates but they didn't look very happy about that. Lance was fuming and Collin kept his back turned to Lance. It turns out that they made a very good team. They beat Jayme and Jayden together. It was a great fight and it lasted more than twenty minutes.

At the end of the fights all of the werewolves were sweating and the vampires would have been if they could have.

Now it was the finals. The last round, where the champions would compete and those competitors looked ferocious.

It was Collin against Lance and it seemed there was total hostility between them. I didn't know why but Edward had a knowing smile on his face.

I decided to talk to him. I quickly walked over to him and at first he didn't notice me. He was too busy watching the two fighters get ready.

"Edward?" I said, hoping to shake him out of his trance.

"Oh, yes, Kirstin?" he said right when I was going to ask again.

"Why do Lance and Collin seem so hostile?" I asked.

Edward looked at me strangely and then he asked, "Do you know what imprinting is?"

"No." I responded

"It's like love at first sight except more powerful. It's like gravity, when a werewolf sees his imprint his gravity shifts, and it's her who is keeping him in place."

"I still don't get it." I said

"Well does Lance like you?" he asked

"Yes," I said slowly still not getting it.

"Well Collin imprinted on you." He said slowly letting it sink in.

"So you mean that Collin is in love with me and Lance likes me so they're going to fight over me!" I practically yelled.

"Well, to put it the easy way, yes." He said calmly

I ran back over to the field and saw that the fight had already started. They looked like they were about to tear each other apart. Collin was swiping for Lance's openings and Lance had already doubled his strength.

Lance leaped into the air and smashed into one of Collin's front legs. It looked like it had broken because he instantly fell forward. Then Collin slashed his paw into Lance's arm leaving a deep gash. Esme was already trying to calm them down but it wouldn't work. You weren't supposed to actually hurt the other person in Battleground.

I ran into the center of the field were they were fighting and instantly fired lightning bolts at them. It hit Collin first and he doubled back, shocked and fell to the ground. Then Lance was about to jump onto Collin but I hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying backward onto the ground.

Jasper was already next to Lance licking at his wound and letting his venom seep into the gash. Sam and Jacob were tending to Collin saying that his broken leg would heal in a matter of hours.

I felt a little woozy and instantly realized that I had overreached the limits of my powers. I tried to focus on the multitude of voices but I saw blackness closing in. The last thing I saw when I fainted was Marina running to me from all the way across the field and a howl pierced the air.

Then I blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I would really appreciate some reviews here people! If I don't get any reviews I won't keep updating! But if I get a review from just one person then I'll keep it up.**

**Come on! You know you want to hit that button down there! PLEASE! for me? Would REALLY appreciate it...**


	8. Chapter 7 Happenings

**Chapter 7**

**Happenings**

Collin POV

My vision was turning red. I saw Lance smashing into my leg as I felt immense pain. I tried to retaliate but only managed to get in a gash. Then I suddenly saw Kirstin running as a blur to stop the fight. I wanted to howl at her, to stop her from getting into the middle of this. But I couldn't, the pain was too much.

I couldn't risk my imprint getting hurt to, I was heading towards her when she let out her lightening bolts everywhere. The first ones hit me and then I just fell down, shocked. I could still see her sending out shockwaves and then I saw Lance on the ground as well.

Sam was checking over my leg, trying to see if the bone had pierced the skin through my shaggy fur. Marina was running towards Kirstin but I didn't know why, then I saw her collapse onto the ground.

I howled and tried to get up but I was still shocked and Jacob was holding me down. Why couldn't I get to her! I felt my bone mending itself but the pain was still there. The effects of the shock had already worn off Lance and he was standing near Kirstin and Marina. Kirstin was still unconscious.

It looked like Lance's gash had already healed from all of the venom that Jasper had put in him.

Finally Jacob let me up and I limped over to Kirstin. Lance instantly took up a protective crouch but Marina pushed him away. She looked down at her sister and carried her into the living room of the Cullen house.

I limped into the woods and put on my shorts. It was harder to walk as a human but I didn't want to have to stick my head into the house and not my body. That would be just a little hard.

When I finally crossed the large field I headed into the house to see Kirstin on the living room couch and Lance tending to her. I instantly growled. Lance jumped away from the couch and crouched down, ready for a fight if need be.

I walked over and pushed him aside and sat down on the couch next to her. Lance didn't like that but he wouldn't start a fight in the house.

I touched her forehead and she blinked slowly. She tried to get up but I pushed her back down again.

"You need to rest," I told her softly

"Collin?" she asked wonderingly, "where are we?"

"We're in the Cullen's house."

"Hey Kirstin do you need anything?" jumped in Lance. He smirked at me and held her hand.

"That's okay Lance, I think Collin can take care of me." She said still looking at me and I smirked back at Lance.

"Sure!" I answered a little too enthusiastically.

Lance left and my angel snuggled up against me.

Kirstin POV

I woke up from my dead faint and I felt a very warm presence next to me. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Collin. My head was in his lap and Lance was holding my hand. I tried to stand up but Collin lightly pushed me down.

"You need to rest," Collin told me softly

"Collin?" I asked, "Where are we?"

"We're in the Cullen's house."

"Hey Kirstin do you need anything?" jumped in Lance. He turned his head a little and shot a glance at Collin. I noticed he still held my hand.

"That's okay Lance, I think Collin can take care of me." I said still looking at him and he turned his head to look at Lance.

"Sure!" he said

Then Lance left and I snuggled up to him. It was amazing how he made my stomach do nervous back-flips. He just held me and stroked my hair softly. Only five minutes had past when I realized that I should go down.

I got up and Collin followed me. I turned around and confronted him.

"Do you like me?" I asked suddenly.

"Err... yes" he answered

"Did you imprint on me?" I asked calmly.

He stood there shocked until he looked at the ground, "Yes, I did." He said under his breath.

I nodded dumbly and walked out of the room. I heard him running up behind me.

"Don't be freaked out, please!" he pleaded.

"I'm not freaked out." I said

He calmed down and showed me around. All of the other vampires came running down. Marina and Esme came down first.

"Oh dear, are you sure your alright?" asked Esme anxiously.

"What happened?!" asked Marina.

"I overreached my powers when I shot out so many bolts at the same time," I answered her, "The knuckleheads." I muttered and Esme and Marina laughed.

"What just happened?" asked everybody.

"Nothing she just overreached her powers and collapsed while her body was regaining energy. And then she called you guys knuckle-heads for fighting." Said Marina cheerfully

"By the way I want to talk to you Lance," I said acidly and Collin snickered, "and you too, Collin." Then the snickering stopped.

Bella led us toward Edward's room were we could talk in private she called it even though we knew they could hear our entire conversation. This was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: OoOoOoOoOoh, now Lance and Collin are going to get it! Please please please please please please please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8 Fighting And Thinking

**Chapter 8**

**Fighting and Thinking**

I walked in with Lance and Collin and sat down on a couch while they just stood in front of me with there heads hanging down.

"What were you idiots fighting about?!" I practically screamed.

"Nothing." Said Collin quietly

"Well it had to be about something. It was a game that was supposed fun but you guys turned it into a fight, I want to know why."

"It was nothing." Said Lance

"Putting a gash in Lance's arm and breaking Collin's leg or arm or paw, or whatever isn't nothing." I said thoroughly exasperated

"It was about you!" Collin blurted out

"Stupid mutt." Lance muttered

"Why was the fight about me?" I said stunned

"Because we both like you and we were fighting over who would win you." Said Lance

"First of all I will choose who I like better and second of all I am not a prize to be won!" I said loud enough to know that the werewolves and vampires downstairs would hear.

"Are you going to make a choice?" said Lance quietly

"What?!" I said confused, annoyed, and angry.

"Make a choice between us, now, to see who you like better." Said Collin

"I'll decide later. Right now I need quiet. If I could have a headache I would have one now."

Then I left and walked back downstairs. Everybody was gathered in the living room and they were trying to act normal but I could tell that they had been eavesdropping.

"I'm going for a run!" I yelled loudly at them and then walked out the door.

I ran around the forest until I reached Forks. I was walking along the forest edge when a car pulled up to an old house and a man that was bulky got out. Then he helped a man in a wheelchair out.

"Hey you!" the man yelled.

I stopped and turned around surprised. The man in the wheelchair was talking to me.

"Yes?" I said quietly walking toward them.

"Do you need help getting home or something?"

I acted like any innocent sixteen year old, "Sorry but I'm not supposed to take rides from strangers.

"Oh it's okay. I'm Charlie Swan and this is my friend Billy Black. I'm the chief of police here in Forks. If you need a ride I can drop you off somewhere." He offered

"I'm alright, really, and my home isn't far away." I said

I waited for him to get into the house and I ran back to the Cullen's house. While I was running I thought.

Collin was so nice, so selfless, I had only known him for a day but I really liked him and I knew that he had imprinted on me meaning that I was his soul-mate. Lance on the other hand I had known for a very long time. He was selfish sometimes, impatient and irrational.

This was one thing I would have to decide on my own and it was going to be hard.


	10. Chapter 9 Pressure

**Chapter 9**

**Pressure**

I walked into the house and sat down in the dining room. It was the only place with enough room to fit everybody.

"I have decided." I said in a whisper knowing they could hear even that.

The vampires came down first. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Kaleb, Lance, Medea, Jayme, Jayden, Loraine, Loreda, Shiloh, Tala, Marina, Owen. Then the werewolves came. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Brady, and lastly Collin came down. I waited until all thirty-one of us were in the room.

"Collin and Lance gave me a choice," I started, "They said I had to choose a mate, either him or him." I said pointing them out, restating the facts even though I knew that they had all been eavesdropping.

"And I chose," I stopped.

"Well!" shouted Rosalie.

I still hesitated with my answer, so in response, Emmet started to bang on the table-top in an impronptu drum-roll.

After about ten seconds of this, the pressure finally got to me, "Neither!" I screamed at them.

"What!" Lance and Collin yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry! But I'm just not ready for this. You have to give me more time! I just can't decide, not right now." I said looking down at my feet as I whisper/screamed and waiting for thier reactions.

Everybody was quiet until... "Well Renesmee time to go to sleep." Bella said.

I stared at her confused until she looked up again with Renesmee in her arms.

"Well you have obviously thought about this and I for one respect your decision. If Lance and Collin both love you they will not contest your decision and they will let you be as you are."

Then she and Edward ran into the forest with a sleeping Renesmee in her arms.

"Well we must bid you goodbye, it is time for us to be getting home." Said Kaleb

The werewolves also said goodbye and went on their way back to La Push. Then my coven filed out the door and we ran home.


	11. Chapter 10 Second Day Of Boring

**Chapter 10**

**Second Day of Boring**

Dawn was just breaking when I got ready. All of the girls converted the extra room into a makeover room and we helped each other find the perfect outfits. We all decided to go glamorous today. I put on designer jeans and a green sweater. Then slid on some winter boots and put on a black messenger bag. I looked at myself in the mirror, talk about glamour.

Then I helped Marina pick out something to wear. Yeah we were vampires and we were beautiful but that didn't mean we couldn't worry about what we wore. She chose out a white miniskirt and a blue top. Then she grabbed silver high-heals and a white messenger bag. A little over-the-top for school but who cares when you could flaunt your money?

We looked like popular girls in the school but the real popular girls were the cheerleaders who always wore the green and white uniforms of the school colors. The most popular girl in school was Janet Hunter, the all-famous daughter of Lauren Mallory. She always kept her long bleach-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and always had makeup on her face. She had green eyes and she was at a normal height.

Her best friend and co-captain, Kendra Dair, was always with her in classes because they managed to rig the schedules, as we were told.

Kendra was a a dirty-blonde and they were still the usual girls who were coveted by the guys at La Push High School. The unfortunate thing was that these cheerleaders weren't the regular airheads, they were actually intellectual. They didn't say 'like' in a sentence all the time but they were still the show-offs and the spiteful girls you always see on TV. Although they still wore the _very _revealing uniforms around campus almost every day. The guys practically drooled over them.

When Marina and I went downstairs we saw everybody else gathered in the living room waiting to leave even though it was only six thirty and school didn't start until seven forty-five.

Marina jumped into Jayme's lap while we waited for everyone else.

I sat down next to Marina and Jayme on the edge of the couch but Lance decided to sit down on the floor in front of me. I think he was trying to look good for me. He had a button-up t-shirt that showed off his muscles and jeans on. He probably looked hot to human girls but I merely thought he was attractive.

This time I drove the car toward school. In the parking lot there were some jocks playing football and when they saw us they instantly stopped and stared. Some of them even wolf-whistled. We still got to our lockers early and each of us had the lockers next to each other so we still headed in the same direction. Then we went towards our separate classes.

Marina and I had sat down in the front of the classroom when the bell rang. The teacher came in and sat down at her desk. The students just trickled in. We had Leah in our class and she seemed nicer here than she was yesterday at the games.

The cheerleader group was unfortunately in our first period. They kept on giving us glares until finally Marina hissed at them and they back off. It was the most boring thing in the world. And the worst part was that because we've heard it so many times we could have taught the class better than the teacher.

It was finally lunch and we walked to the lunch line yet again. When we got out of the lunch line though, we were sitting with the Cullens and the werewolves instead of the tables we had used yesterday.

I noticed that there was a little bubble around our table. Nobody was sitting near us but everybody was staring at us, even the jocks and the cheerleaders. It was perfectly quiet in the cafeteria except for the werewolves' loud slurping and chewing.

Marina was sitting next to Jayme and the only spot left was in the middle of Collin and Lance, soooo not a good idea but I did it anyway. I sat down in the middle of them and I was so stressed out that I actually ate part of my pizza and I even drank some coke.

I didn't even notice until Edward snickered and then I realized that everybody was staring at me.

"What?" I said and by now I had already finished my pizza. Then the taste finally hit me. It tasted gross.

"Why was Edward laughing?" I asked in the attempts to stop them from staring at me.

"Because somebody was watching us and they were thinking 'wow, one of them that actually eats'." Responded Edward and the whole table cracked up.

Lance and Collin were bending around me and glaring at each other.

"I think I'm going to go to the library!" I announced loudly. Lance and Collin got up with me but I have them a look and they sat down again.

"You two stay." I hissed at them.

I dumped my tray and walked as fast as I could to the library. I got out a random book from the shelves and sat down.

Finally the bell rang but when I looked outside it was sunny, the clouds had cleared.

I walked over to Kaleb and the others.

"Okay, we'd better just ditch the rest of school." Said Kaleb

We all trooped out of the cafeteria and we went to the front office.

"Can I help you?" said the woman without looking up.

"Yes please, I got a call from my parents and there has been a family emergency, we need to be excused from school." Said Kaleb

"O...kay." she said finally looking up.

Kaleb had to sign all of us out because he was older than us and we were finally free from school.

We met the Cullens in the parking lot and they were just about to pile into Edward's silver Volvo and Jacob was leaving too, taking Nessie in his Rabbit. Ditching was fun.


	12. Chapter 11 Shopping For Homecoming!

**A/N: Sorry to those of you who actually read this fanfic, I know I haven't been updating recently. I just wanted to apologize because I have a lot of stuff going on in my life at this point and not to mention there is a sickness going around our school. There were at least fifty kids missing from our middle school and one hundred missing from our high school (DEFINATELY NOT JOKING OR EXAGGERATING). And I might add that I am one of those people who are just getting sick soooo... not feeling in a very good mood.**

**Anyway! I hope you guys like this chapter! Reviews plz!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

**Shopping for Homecoming!**

"Hey, do you guys wanna come over to our house for today?" Nessie said hopefully looking towards her parents for permission.

They nodded and then we slipped into the cars. The sun was already starting to shine through the dark windows. The Volvo turned out of the parking lot and we followed.

Only five minutes into the ride we were already snaking through the Cullen's long driveway.

When we got out everybody had already gathered in the living room and they all looked bored. Then Alice's eyes glazed over. When the vision stopped, she looked around at us in dismay, a grimace spreading across her face.

"Oh great, we're going to have another sunny day tomorrow." Said Alice

Bella groaned, Edward grumbled, Rosalie was looking in a mirror, Jacob was snickering at us for our misfortune, and Emmet was laughing evilly and had a flashlight gripped in one hand pointing towards his face, no idea why.

When Alice was done she came over to sit with us on the couch and called everybody into the living room.

"So did you guys see the posters today?" she asked hyperactively.

"What posters?" Jayme said confused.

"The posters for the homecoming dance, of course!" she said ginning excitedly.

The Cullen boys groaned and the girls all smiled at each other and immediately started whispering.

"I want all of you guys to come over to our house so that the girls can do our hair and dresses together and the boys can do whatever they do when they get ready for a dance." She said, probably already planning on something.

All of the girls looked at Kaleb for permission. When he nodded his head we all squealed and rushed over to Alice, hugging her fiercely.

We were planning on a shopping trip right that minute. Alice called a limo for us all to fit into and then she got into the front seat. After all there were ten of us.

We went into the designer store 'Celestial Silk' and I found a nice dress to wear.

Everybody had already bought their dresses and so we headed to the mall to find shoes. I found nice matching shoes and after that was done we went to all of the other major stores in the mall.

Suddenly I felt something in the back of my throat and I ran into the bathroom where I threw up. Marina had followed me into the bathroom and was holding my hair up for me.

"Are you okay?" asked Marina.

"Yeah it's just the pizza and the coke coming back to bite me." I told her while she laughed at my antics

We walked out of the bathrooms and shopped again.

By the time we were done whatever room our bodies weren't taking up was filled with bags.

We drove very slowly, for vampires, mostly because Alice couldn't really see through the bags out of the windshield.

"So Alice, when exactly is the dance?" asked Medea

"Why it's this Saturday of course!" yelled Alice still keeping the car steady.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought us today cause the dance is only two days from now." Said Loraine

"I know!" Alice yelled again.


	13. Chapter 12 Dates

**Chapter 12**

**Dates **

We got back to the Cullen's house in a matter of minutes and right when we got back to we realized that it was way too quiet. The boys would have been so loud that it would have sounded like a bomb had gone off.

"Esme?" said Rosalie.

There was a blur and Esme was in front of us.

"Where are the boys?" asked Rosalie almost fearfully.

"They went tux shopping. They said they'll be back in a couple hours." Said Esme

We all sighed with relief and dropped off the bags in Bella's room.

"So have you guys all gotten dates yet?" asked Nessie.

"I'm going with Jayden!" squealed Medea

"Jayme of course." Said Marina

"Owen." Loreda said dreamily

"My Kaleb." Said Loraine

"Shiloh, duh." Said Tala

"....."

"So who are you going with Kirstin?" asked Rosalie

"Um, nobody asked me yet." I told them

"Nobody asked you! I expected at least Lance and Collin to ask you." Said Bella

"Hey maybe they'll ask her tomorrow!" squealed Alice

"May-be." I said shrugging


	14. Chapter 13 Daring Vampires

****

**A/N: Sorry for the random Truth or Dare game but I needed something for them to do while passing time and I thought it would be a little funny for the dance I have in mind. Yeah it'll be a wierd chapter but Reviews plz!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

**Daring Vampires**

There was a comfortable silence since we didn't have anything else to talk about until Nessie broke it.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we play truth or dare?"

"Sure, I'm in." volunteered Rosalie.

"Why not?" I told her, "Everybody else in?"

Everybody agreed and in seconds we were arranged into a ten person circle.

"Nessie, why don't you go first?" Loraine suggested.

"Okay!" agreed Nessie, "hmm... Medea, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, how long have you been with Jayden?"

"Seventeen years." Medea proclaimed proudly

"Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Where you ever jealous of anybody and if yes, why?"

"I was once jealous of Bella because she was human." Rosalie offered up and then she got a smirk.

"Loraine, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You have to go on a date with _The_ Todd Newton and let Alice dress you however she wants for the date and kiss him for at least one minute!" Rosalie dared.

"Do I have to?" Loraine groaned.

"Absolutely!" yelled Nessie

Alice brought Loraine upstairs and in ten minutes she was ready. Loraine now sported a denim mini skirt and a low cut sweater. She looked like boys could drool over her but it wasn't too revealing.

"So you ready to call him?" said Medea spinning her Black Sidekick on her finger.

Loraine took a deep breath (even though she didn't need it) and took the phone from Medea.

"Oh, wait I don't have his number guess I won't be able to call him." She said grinning.

"No problem, I still have his number from when I worked with Todd's dad, Mike." Said Bella and Loraine's grin instantly disappeared.

She quickly dialed, "Hey...umm Todd, right?" she said

We could hear him from the other end, "Yeah, who's this?"

"Loraine from school."

We could practically hear the lust in his voice, "Cool, so what's up?"

"Will you go out on a date... with me now... to the movies?"

"Sure, of course, yeah!"

"Great, I'll pick you up right now."

Then she slammed the phone shut and glared at us.

"Well come along, you don't wanna miss your daaaaaate!" teased Marina.

Loraine got into Alice's Porsche and everybody else piled back into the limo.

Todd's house was only a couple miles away and Alice parked the limo under trees so Todd wouldn't be suspicious.

We saw Loraine knock on the door and Todd came out with a huge smile on his face.

"What about your boyfriend Kaleb, he is your boyfriend right?" asked Todd while they walked toward the Porsche.

"Oh great, now I'm going to have to get the interior of my Porsche washed!" Alice whispered to us.

"Let's just say that we had a fight." She said smoothly.

They drove off and we followed closely. We picked a random movie for her and then they went into the theater with us behind.

We sat in the back row and watched while Todd tried to pretend to yawn and put his arm on her shoulders, but she shook it off.

At the end of the movie she quickly pushed him back into the seat and kissed him. We saw him try to hold her but she kept the kiss going for the required minute. After exactly a minute she jumped up and ran out to the bathroom.

We quickly followed her and found her spitting into the movie theater sink.

When she was finally done we looked back into the movie theater and Todd was still there staring into space.

We ran out of the lobby and to the cars, he would have to find his own ride back.

Loraine ran up the stairs to change back into her regular clothes and then she came back down.

"So Kirstin truth or dare?" she asked me

_Oh, shoot. I could choose dare but then she'd make me do something even worse but truth is okay, I don't care if I chicken out._

"Truth."

"Who do you like better, Collin or Lance?"

_That was a hard question. I liked Lance because he was always there for me but I didn't like his temper. Collin was nice but I had just met him._

"I guess Collin." I said after a while.

"Awww, Lance is gonna be crushed!" said Medea.

"Well I don't know if they like me anyway because none of them have asked me to the dance, yet," I said shrugging again, "Am I being repetitive or something?"

Just then, the boys burst into the house with Emmett tackling Jasper and the other guys trying to hold their tuxes out of the way

"Well the boys are back." Sighed Alice and then went to go break up the fight.

"Ooh I love that song from High School Musical Three!" said Renesmee. We just stared at her.

We all shut up about the whole truth or dare thing and we went to see what was going on.

Alice, in all her pixie-like glory had managed to pull Jasper and Emmett apart and they were each sitting in a corner where Alice had put them in time-out.

I checked the clock and it was already seven-o-clock. Nessie, Jacob and the rest of the werewolves were having dinner and the rest of the families were doing there own thing. I had nothing to do, and now I was as bored as a vampire could be.

"Hey, Kirstin!" Lance shouted from across the room and sped to the couch to sit next to me.

"What's up Lance?" I asked

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanna go to the dance with me." He said with a hopeful expression

_Well here comes the bang._

"Um, I don't know, let me think about it." I told him and his expression instantly fell.

I walked away and went upstairs to find Bella.

She was in her room talking to Edward about something and I quietly knocked on the door while pushing it forward.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked her

She looked up, "Sure, do you mind Edward?" she asked

"No, take all the time you need." He said and exited.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she said turning to me and patting the space of bed next to her.

"I wanted some advice." I told her gliding to the bed.

"Let me guess, boy problems." She said and sighed

"Yeah, I don't know who to choose, Lance or Collin, and Lance just asked me to the dance."

"Well did you say yes?"

"No, I was kind of hoping that Collin would ask me out." I answered quietly

"Well, then that means that you either want to date them both or you like Collin more, but I think it's the latter." She assessed.

"Thanks Bella, for your great words of wisdom." I told her rolling my eyes.

I left and decided I needed a moment alone, and the only place for that was in the woods.

Then I decided what I would do. I would wait until tomorrow to see if Collin asked if not I would go with Lance.

I ran back to the Cullen's house and joined into the games.


	15. Chapter 14 Complications

**A/N: I finally have a week long break so I'll probably either be writing a lot more or totally having fun and forgetting to do this. Either way I'll still post within the week. **

**By the way you guys should check out Blood Moon by Drago1300, it's a twilight fanfic by my friend and it is really good (and it is Twilight)!**

**Reviews plz!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

**Complications**

Just then, the boys burst into the house with Emmett tackling Jasper and the other guys trying to hold their tuxes out of the way

"Well the boys are back." Sighed Alice and then went to go break up the fight.

"Ooh I love that song from High School Musical Three!" squealed Renesmee. We just stared at her.

We all shut up about the whole truth or dare thing and we went to see what was going on.

Alice, in all her pixie-like glory had managed to pull Jasper and Emmett apart and they were each sitting in a corner where Alice had put them in time-out.

I checked the clock and it was already seven-o-clock. Nessie, Jacob and the rest of the werewolves were having dinner and the rest of the families were doing there own thing. I had nothing to do, and now I was as bored as a vampire could be.

"Hey, Kirstin!" Lance shouted from across the room and sped to the couch to sit next to me.

"What's up Lance?" I asked

"Uh, I was wondering if you wanna go to the dance with me." He said with a hopeful expression

_Well here comes the bang._

"Um, I don't know, let me think about it." I told him and his expression instantly fell.

I walked away and went upstairs to find Bella.

She was in her room talking to Edward about something and I quietly knocked on the door while pushing it forward.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked her

She looked up, "Sure, do you mind Edward?" she asked

"No, take all the time you need." He said and exited.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she said turning to me and patting the space of bed next to her.

"I wanted some advice." I told her gliding to the bed.

"Let me guess, boy problems." She said and sighed

"Yeah, I don't know who to choose, Lance or Collin, and Lance just asked me to the dance."

"Well did you say yes?"

"No, I was kind of hoping that Collin would ask me out." I answered quietly

"Well, then that means that you either want to date them both or you like Collin more, but I think it's the latter." She assessed.

"Thanks Bella, for your great words of wisdom." I told her rolling my eyes.

I left and decided I needed a moment alone, and the only place for that was in the woods.

Then I decided what I would do. I would wait until tomorrow to see if Collin asked if not I would go with Lance. Yeah I sounded really fickle but I'm a girl! It's what I do! Even when I have absolutely no clue what to do.

I ran back to the Cullen's house and joined into the games.


	16. Chapter 15 Defining Choices

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

**Defining Choices**

The next day was almost the same except less staring, I think. I couldn't really be sure because I was in a total daze and everything went in one ear and out the other, literally. I was very stressed out with everything and my brain was in a meltdown with everything I was trying to comprehend. It was the same classes, schedule, and the same me sitting in between the same Lance and Collin. Collin was eating but all Lance was doing was staring at the table.

Finally the loud slurping of the werewolves quieted down and Collin was looking at me funny.

He turned to me, "Um, Kirstin, will you go to the dance with me?" he said eyes still on my face for my reaction.

The table went silent, all senseless chatter ceased, because knowing them, they all heard it.

_Oh, shit, who should I choose? Lance or Collin, Collin or Lance!_

_Urgh. I think I'm going to throw up AGAIN!_

I knew that Edward could hear my inner turmoil but I didn't pay any attention.

"So, who'll it be Kirstin? Me or him?" Lance said harshly, his voice rising until almost the whole cafeteria could hear it. I could feel the stares coming back. _Crap._

Then I made my decision.

_Flashback_

"_Let me guess, boy problems." Bella had said and sighed._

"_Yeah, I don't know who to choose, Lance or Collin, and Lance just asked me to the dance."_

"_Well did you say yes?" _

"_No, I was kind of hoping that Collin would ask me out." I answered quietly_

"_Well, then that means that you either want to date them both or you like Collin more, but I think it's the latter." She had answered_

_End Flashback_

And so I made a decision. There was no going back.

"I choose Collin." I told them quietly.

"What was that!?" Lance practically yelled as he slammed his fist into the bench making a perfect fist-shape dent in the chipped wood.

"I said I choose Collin." I told everybody.

Lance stormed off and Collin looked at me with eager eyes.

I smiled at him and we walked to our next class together, math, which was boring as hell and I didn't pay attention except this time I was in a happy daze. I could just be myself with Collin and now I didn't have the inner turmoil or the suspense hanging over me.

The day went by pretty fast considering I always had Marina at my side. At the end of the day Collin went to the office and used his, as he put it 'boyish charm' to get the woman to change his schedule so that it fit exactly to mine.

_God, I loved him._

_Whoa where did that come from?_

I stayed clear from Lance for the rest of the day, even at the house, which was hard because there were only four of us in a house and I was bound to run into him sometime. Except that the good thing was that I didn't because he was still oubvioulsy furious and upset at me and so he stayed in his room. I just skulked around the house quietly so he wouldn't come out.

The rest of the night was spent with all of the other girls putting out exactly what we were going to wear and everything. NOW I was stressed out again because I wanted to look good for the homecoming dane. I know that I'm a vampire and I'm supposed to look super-good already but honestly I still wanted to look the best out there.

And then finally we went over to the Cullen's to get ready.


	17. Chapter 16 Homecoming!

**Chapter 16**

**Homecoming!**

Apparently the boys were also going with us and so were the werewolves, the Cullen's were hosting an all-out prom party for us so that we could get dressed and look our best!

For some reason we had each chosen a dress with matching jewelry in the color that our powers would take on if they manifested into a physicial property.

Loraine had pearls with a white strapless dress.

Loreda had emeralds with a short dress that went down to her knees.

Marina had aquamarines and a long dress that ruffled at the bottom.

Tala had sparkling brown garnet with a backless short dress.

Medea had amethyst with a layered purple dress coming down to the floor.

And I had a short ruffled strapless dress with yellow citrine.

Our dates all had matching flowers in their pockets, Alice's work. Alice had a black and light blue polka-dotted dress. Bella had a dark blue and silver shirt with a long white skirt. Rosalie had a long backless dress. And Nessie had a short pink dress.

We all had dates except for the werewolves who hadn't imprinted and Lance. And I felt the guilt gnawing at my stomach for making him go alone but then that would have left Collin alone.

The couples all walked down a red carpet. We could feel the stares emanating from around the room.

The couples **[Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Kaleb and Loraine, Owen and Loreda, Jayme and Marina, Shiloh and Tala, Jayden and Medea, Collin and Kirstin.] **all danced around the room and at one point there was a slow dance and the center was cleared for us only.

The dance ended at one o' clock at night and it started at seven so we would have six hours of punch, dancing, and food. I was dancing with Collin and some of the guys in our group who didn't have dates were dancing with the human girls.

The human girls on the other hand looked like they were all jealous of the ones who had been singled out and chosen.

Right now there was a slow dance on. Collin was gently spinning me around the room with all of the others in a complicated pattern.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" I asked him

"We had to learn for Sam and Emily's wedding, they made us." He smiled

And then the music stopped. It was replaced by another slow song but I went over to the tables with Collin.

We just talked for the rest of the time. He told me about himself and I told him my story.

He had stopped aging at fourteen and then the Volturi had come to Forks when he was fifteen. Renesmee had grown up fast so that he was already nineteen now and she looked like a teenager.

Then we realized that the music had stopped so we headed out to meet everybody else in the parking lot.

Apparently, or so Alice said, one of the limos broke down so we all had to sit in our mates lap's to make room for the others. Collin seemed fine with that so I sat on his lap for the rest of the trip back to our house, where the Cullen's were dropping us off.

All of us got out of the cars and said goodnight to each other. Then I walked into my room feeling blissful. Maybe I did like Collin a lot. Maybe it was love but that was too soon.

I just lay there thinking about this night. When I finally woke up out of my trance it was around five. I just changed into my sweats and a t-shirt and put my hair up, and then I went downstairs with everybody else.


	18. Chapter 17 The Games

**Chapter 17**

**The Games**

Kaleb had made arrangements with the Cullens so we were all going to meet everybody at the field were we had played Battleground.

We had over in the afternoon and everybody was waiting for us.

"Why don't we play some games?" said Carlisle.

"Like what?" asked Embry

"Not a repeat of the Battleground incident, PLEASE!." begged Sam

"How about we just make this a game day, we split up everybody into four teams and then we just play games and whoever wins, gets a point for their team?" suggested Carlisle.

Everybody agreed so he split us into teams:

Green Team: Kirstin, Collin, Brady, Loreda, Marina, Jasper, Quil

Blue Team: Renesmee, Loraine, Jayden, Owen, Seth, Sam

Yellow Team: Rosalie, Shiloh, Tala, Jayme, Paul, Alice, Embry

Red Team: Emmet, Kaleb, Lance, Medea, Jared, Leah, Jacob

Edward, Esme, and Carlisle stayed out so that they could judge and because the teams would have been uneven.

The first game we played was tag with our inhuman speed. In this game if the tagger tagged you, you stayed out and the last person who wasn't tagged won.

Brady was the tagger, he immediately went for Collin. Collin didn't spot him because he wasn't looking in the right direction until it was too late.

Brady lunged at him and brought Collin down. Collin pushed Brady off of him and then ran to the other side of the field and watched. Next Brady tried to get to Renesmee but she was small and quick and ran through his legs. When he tried to grab her from under him she pulled on his leg and tripped him.

All of us were rolling around in the grass while laughing our heads off because of his defeat by the little vampire. He got up and went after all of us. He managed to get everybody except for Loreda and Alice. They were staying in the same spot so he went after them. He ran after Loreda first and Alice was watching them steadily get closer to her. Loreda tackled Alice hard and then ran away and Brady tagged Alice.

"POINT ON GREEN TEAM!" yelled Edward and we all cheered.

"What now?" asked Alice, dusting her butt off while getting off the ground, "Wait! Simon Says Extreme!"

So we all agreed and Carlisle volunteered to be 'Simon'.

"Simon says lift your hands into the air and wave em' like you just don't care!" he yelled in a very un-Carlisle-like manner.

"NOW STOP!" and all the Cullens, so used to obeying him, stopped and instantly groaned together for falling for such a cheap trick.

Eventually the game wound down and only five were left: me, Lance, Collin, Sam, and Marina.

"Simon says run in place as fast as you can!"

"Now lift your arms up!"

Only Sam did that one.

"Simon says keep running and left your hands up!"

So we all did and out of the corner of me eye, I saw something strange: All the girls were holding something that looked like a watermelon and putting onto something like a catapult.

Anyway it seemed like Marina saw the same thing because she was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the next command and she lost.

"Simon says start chasing everybody while running around screaming dufus!" and that was when all hell broke loose. We all started to screech and shout and everybody was running around. It was a surprise that the police hadn't come to check on us yet.

"Simon says stop!" And he probably set this up so that nobody would hear it but apparently Lance and I did so we both stopped.

Then he made us do a medley of commands which we accomplished when I saw something fly through the air. It was the watermelon that the girls had been holding.

"Simon says rub your head and pat your stomach at the same time!" Carlisle shouted right before the watermelon landed on its mark which was in fact Lance.

I heard a wet _plop! _But I did as Carlisle said and started to pat my stomach and rub my head.

Lance wasn't as lucky, he froze when the watermelon landed on his head and since the rules didn't say anything about fruit in the game, we decided that he was out.

"I don't feel like playing anymore" Loraine said while she was lazing about in the sun. Everybody agree and we dispersed to do our own thing.

As it got dark we eventually landed in the living room of the Cullen house again.

Suddenly there was a loud knock that echoed across the room and we all froze and turned to the front door.

The knock came again, louder. Esme quietly walked over to the front door and swung it open.


	19. Chapter 18 Unexpected Visitor

**READ THIS!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I haven't gotten any review for the last like 10 chapters! And I know that some of you have put me on your story alerts list so I am begging you PLEASE REVIEW!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**

**Unexpected Visitor**

When Esme opened the door it wasn't what we expected to see. There was a young girl with blonde hair standing only four feet high. Behind her was an older boy, a teenager with dark hair falling over his face and a protective hand on the young girl.

"May we come in?" the girl said while looking up at Esme.

Everybody had already come downstairs and when the girl pulled back her hood and shook out her hair, everybody gasped.

Her hair that was once restrained by her hood billowed down her back to stop at around her mid-section but that wasn't what had made them gasp. Instead of gold, red, or the normal colored eyes that the other covens had, she had a stunningly violent shade of light violet.

The man shifted his hair out of his eyes, and we realized they were just like hers, light violet.

He was around 6' 8'' with the perfectly toned muscles and handsome angular features that would always be found on a vampire. He had a scar on his face, under his left eye that looked like it had once been a gash. He looked to be around only fifteen and her, a small nine-year-old.

Esme stepped back to let the guests in as they noiselessly stepped over the threshold into the gathering of werewolves, humans, vampires, and hybrids alike.

"It seems that there are more than we expected," remarked the boy.

"Indeed it does," responded the girl, shaking his hand of her shoulder and walking towards us with him trailing after her.

Where her innocent young eyes should have been were instead eyes that seemed like they had seen centuries pass, eyes that had seen stars explode and worlds come into existence.

Everybody says that 'your eyes are the windows to your soul'. Instead of showing her soul they showed countless seasons passed, crimes seen and heard, experiences lived.

They showed that she could be used to shape the world as anybody who caught her wanted it to be. She could be a powerful ally but what was she doing here?

We would find out soon.

"Welcome to our home," Carlisle said approaching them, "who are you?"

"I think we are more interested in you," stated the young girl. For a young girl she was wise as if she had experienced too much in her life as a vampire.

"We believed there were only nine of the Cullens," she said with a wry smile, "how largely we miscounted." She said with a tinkling laugh.

The Cullens stepped forward, "These are our friends, we were merely hosting a party when you came," answered Esme.

"I believe that one of you is Alice, the future-seer?" she asked

"I am," said Alice stepping forward.

The girl looked Alice up and down and then looked at us.

"I came here for two reasons. I shall voice the first one now," she told us, "I wanted to hear your story, what happened to all of you when you met Bella up to this day now. Then we will tell our story."

"What about the second reason?" asked Bella

"We will come to it in time."

"Let us gather in the living room where we may sit more comfortably," said Esme ushering us in.

"Well...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19 Blast From The Past

**Chapter 19**

**Stories to Remember**

"Well we were posing as high school kids when we met Bella. A couple years later I married her and we had Renesmee. Bella almost didn't survive the pregnancy so I turned her into a vampire. The werewolves came to be because of the Quiletes reacting to us vampires being around," answered Edward.

"Then we came," said Kaleb pointing to us as a group," we were trying to make a new life and we thought that it would be ideal to stay here. Unfortunately we didn't know what would happen when we came here."

"And that is your story?" she asked. "Well it certainly is one. And now I'll tell our story. Do you all remember the Oracle of Delphi?" she asked.

When we all nodded she continued.

"Well the last Pythia never told anybody that she had twins, a boy and a girl with a man named Astor. She hid them away in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. When Alexander the Great burned the gardens she tried to save her babies and was killed in the process. And that is our story." The girl said.

"How does that relate to you?" demanded Rosalie

"Because we are her offspring," answered the dark-haired boy.

"We were taken in by a hermit who had known our mother. He raised us and we were hunting one day when a vampire bit my sister which did not kill her. I couldn't find her and she wandered around for years until she found me. She was still not in control and attacked me. When she figured out what she had done, she stopped and that is how we became vampires." He told them.

"My name is Regidaya and this is my brother Acacius. We are over thousands of years old."

Everybody stared at them in silent shock until once again Renesmee broke the silence.

"Why are your eyes purple?" she asked them looking down at Regidaya who was about half a foot shorter.

"We are oracles. Everybody thinks that oracles only say things when they are asked. In reality we know the future and when we touch them we can see everything about them, even their human memories that they have forgotten. I am told that one of the leaders of the Volutri also has that power but we have many more."

Again there was a shocked silence.

"So tell us about you," commanded Regidaya, pointing at Kaleb's coven and the werewolves.

They were all introduced to her again and for some reason Alice was silent throughout the ordeal.

"Why are you here? We already have a perfectly fine psychic! Me!" Alice bursted.

"I understand that you are not perfectly attuned to the creatures that surround you. I am attuned to all beings. But if you don't want our warning then we shall leave your home," Said Regidaya.

"What warning?" growled Sam.

All gazes locked on Regidaya and Acacius who were now in the spolight, "A very important warning." they told us.


	21. Chapter 20 Prophecies To Fullfill

**A/N: Very sorry for the really long time but I have been in a lot of pain due to me getting three teeth pulled out to make room for my braces. Yeah, really painful. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always REVIEW!**

**And by the way I'm actually going to change the title of this story to Light of Dawn because I really don't like the current title.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20**

**Prophecies to Fulfill**

Instead of staring into the future as Alice did, Regidaya motioned Acacius forward. They touched hands and the room they had been in was gone. All around the different species in the room played a scene:

_Vampires in black cloaks marching through the mist of Washington. Standing in the front was Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Behind them were the smaller figures of Alec and Jane._

_This army was bigger than it had been before and there were no observers. A shriek split through the air as they attacked, running into the crowd of their enemies, humans screaming in terror, and a bubble of hope where the other vampires are holding their own, but the Volturi are strong and they're intent is unclear._

Then the image stopped. Everybody was staring around them as if another image would spring up but Regidaya and Acacius had already separated.

"Why didn't I see this?" Alice almost whimpered

"Things slip past you, not us." Said Acacius flatly.

"Why do you touch hands to do that? And how come nobody has found you?" asked Owen.

"We are twins, two parts of a whole, if Acacius or I get killed and one survives we lose our oracle powers but keep the other powers, we are almost nothing without each other. And nobody has found us because the hermit put enchantments on us, of protection and secrecy."

"When are the Volturi coming?" Kaleb said, still with the strong face of a leader.

"They shall come in under this month." Said Acacius.

"I must search for my friends." Carlisle said getting up from his seat.

Before he could move away from the living room I stopped him and pointed at Regidaya and Acacius. They were sitting on the ground, eyes closed, and lips moving.

A voice split through the silence first, that of a women, much older than the nine year old in front of them. Then came the voice of a man similar to Acacius' tone but older too, a man, the voices intoning a prophecy.

_You will find no help_

_Other than that around you_

_Look no farther than the sky_

_The fierce flashes _

_To guide you_

_She will be the hero of this battle_

_Power is wanton_

_You must fight_

_Or perish_

_For many depend on this victory_

The prophecy ended but the two were still on the floor, lying down. Jacob went up to them and gently shook Acacius. Acacius' eyes snapped open and he launched to his feet. Jacob moved toward Regidaya but Acacius stopped him.

"Let her recuperate for at least two minutes. Her body is smaller so she needs more time to recover from the vision." He said

Regidaya POV

I was in a state of unconsciousness again. Those visions always drain me. The strange part however is that when I'm in this state I always have visions during them, flashes of things going to happen.

Right now I can see an ordinary girl listening to music, a man typing on his computer and all things unrelated to me.

Except for one flash that stays in my mind. A vampire sitting on a throne, Aro. He's watching Jane torture an innocent girl before they eat her and she's dying. But I can't do anything about it, so I try to forget it.

Then the flashes stop and it only feels like it's been seconds. My eyes open and Acacius is sitting next to me, like he always is when we have visions. It's almost routine.

Of course I already know everything that is going to happen, how the battle will end, and what consequences there will be. But we can't tell them, that is crucial information meant only for us.

If they knew it could change the whole outcome of the battle, better to keep it to ourselves.

I got up and the others looked expectantly at us.

"We have to do something!" said Esme.

"You must work on your fighting skills," I told them, "You can't run away or they will follow and it is much better to face them."

"We need somebody to lead us all, no joint leading or we will not be coordinated," said Acacius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I do not put these Author's Notes here to annoy you, simply to tell you to REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 21 Taking Charge

**Chapter 21**

**Taking Charge**

"Why don't we nominate who should lead?" said Emily, Sam's imprint, always the democratic and smart one (just kidding, and no offense to those people that are democratic, smart, or just).

"Carlisle." Rosalie

"Sam." Paul

"Jacob!" Seth

"Kaleb." Owen

"Edward." Bella

"Kirstin." Loraine

"What!?" yelled Kirstin, obviously shocked and maybe surprised.

"Voting," I directed them, "vote who should be leader."

When the end results came out it was:

Sam: Embry, Brady, Quil, Paul, Jared

Kirstin: Rosalie, Alice, Tala, Marina, Collin, Loreda, Loraine,

Jacob: Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil

Edward: Bella, Emmet, Renesmee

Carlisle: Jasper, Esme, Shiloh

Kaleb: Lance, Owen, Jayme, Jayden

Kirstin had won, she was leading this side. But now she was commanding and while she was leader everything would go right. Everything was in order so far.

"We need everybody at full strength. I'm going to alternate the Cullens and the Quiletes on eating and hunting."

First, all of the Cullens need to go hunting because your eyes are pitch black and the Quiletes will get some food so we can start training. Don't take your time, hurry back here," she commanded, "And my coven will all be training together while they get their food. I want Marina, Loraine, and Loreda to work together on their powers over their elements. Owen, Shiloh, and Medea will two against one spar. Tala, Kaleb, and Lance will also spar two against one. Then Jayme and Jayden will spar. I'll com around and spar each of you."

She really could take charge and it was good that they could all see that. Although the moment that her leadership would be needed was when the battle came and she had to be all over the place with orders ready or they would all perish.

The Cullens raced off into the forest to hunt while the werewolves all dug into the food in the Cullens refrigerator for a fast dinner.

"Hey I forgot to ask you if you wanted to train with us, Regidaya, Acacius." I turned around to see Kirstin looking at us expectantly.

"We would love to spar with you and while we are here you can call me Daya and him Cacius." I told her and pulled Acacius out to join me.

"You can join Jayden's group and I will also spar with you, we're doing everybody on their own." She said and pointed out a group to us which we ran over to.

We joined in fast and the others accepted us and we all fought for ourselves. Jayden tried to hit me with a kick to the ribs but I ducked and ran around him to the back of his knee.

I pushed my elbow into the hollow beneath his knee cap and he fell to the ground where he covered his head and rolled on his back to get up.

Apparently Kirstin was a good fighter with her powers, she was shooting lightening bolts at Jayme's head while he tried to block her powers without attention while he blocked her kicks and punches.

Acacius was just standing there, not knowing where to go because nobody was attacking him. I ran up to him while he wasn't looking and punched him in the stomach.

I heard a _whoosh!_ And he instantly rounded on me. He chased me around until we got back into the fight.

Acacius rammed into Jayden taking him by surprise as it caught him in the side of the stomach. Jayden fell over but used his power to copy Kirstin's power and he shot sparks at us.

Jayme, realizing the disadvantage, turned off everybody's powers so that we had to fight hand-to-hand combat.

Kirstin tried to roundhouse kick Jayme but he caught her ankle and held it. She pushed off from the ground and spun around to free her leg and kick him while still in the air.

Jayme gave up and watched while I fought Jayden. All I had to do was run around him and then jump onto his back so that I could pull his arm behind his back.

"Break!" yelled Kirstin.

I hadn't realized that we had only been fighting for ten minutes; the werewolves had already gotten back, as had the Cullens.

"Okay we're doing power training! Everybody with fighting powers goes to the right side of the field, meaning Caleb, Loraine, Loreda, Jayme, Jayden, Tala, Bella, Marina, Lance, and all the werewolves!" she yelled, "Jasper you are in charge of teaching the rest of them on fighting."

The days passed in the same fashion, fighting for practice. They all said they were going on a family trip with all thirty-one of them which was probably stretching it but they couldn't say anything else.

Bella worked on her shield until she could cover the whole field, Kaleb learned to send things at least twenty meters from himself, Loraine and Loreda worked on tornados and earthquakes, Marina made massive waves while she practiced at the beach, Tala and the werewolves worked on shifting faster and fighting in different forms, Lance did weight-lifting everyday to build up his strength, and Jayme and Jayden made wider ranges fir their powers.

It was a productive month while we trained and worked to get battle-ready for when the Volturi would come.

Then our month was over and we were waiting for the arrival of the Volturi. I predicted that they would come soon, closer than the week but I wouldn't tell them anything more than that.


	23. Chapter 22 Passing Moments

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating since... I have no clue. Anyway, I just thought I'd add some fluff to the sotry between Kirstin and Collin just because.**

**I really hate to repeat myself but: REVIEW!!!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 22**

**Passing Moments**

Kirstin POV

I was currently lying down side-by-side with my boyfriend, Collin.

We were both worn out from training but we could still manage.

"Collin?" I asked, rolling over to face him.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to me.

"What happens to you if I die?" It was a question I had always wanted to ask but was afraid of the answer and his reaction; I cringed inwardly as I waited for his response.

Suddenly he was on top of me holding his weight with his hands, and glaring fiercely at me.

"Don't even think about that, if you die I die!" he growled and then collapsed next to me again.

"It's the imprinting isn't it?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring you but I can't think about life without you." He said pulling me closer to his warm chest and breathing out steadily to try and calm himself.

I snuggled into him and he pulled the covers over us.

In a matter of seconds his breathing deepened and I could tell that he was already asleep.

I was content to lay there next to him as I closed my eyes and all my memories came back to me.

_Running through the woods with my coven_

_Our first day at school, meeting the werewolves and the Cullens_

_The fight between Collin and Lance_

_Choosing between the two people that loved me_

All these moments rushed up to meet me.

I opened my eyes and watched Collin sleeping peacefully.

**Hours later...**

Collin was just waking up, opening his eyes and stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Hullo." He said groggily with his voice still thick from sleep.

I smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around me once again.

Then he kissed me, our first kiss and we were on my bed with me still shocked. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Was that too soon?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head and kissed him. He kissed me back wile my arms locked around his neck and his hands were on my waist. Heat coursed through me until we broke apart.

I stared at him as we slowly withdrew.

"Our first kiss." He whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded while he hugged me to him and we just talked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: please review. For the sake of all that is good and happy!**

**REVIEW!**

**By the way, I really love to see the notes in my inbox that say that somebody has added my story to thier favorites but I really would appreciate some more reviews. I have seen almost 10 of those alerts and I only have about 15 reviews! COME ON PEOPLE!**


	24. Chapter 23 Morning Antics

**A/N: HELLO!!!! I would like to send a shout out to some awesome readers: vampirekitty lives on (awesome pen name), VampireNick009, and A x Stupid x Lamb. You guys are awesome! If I missed somebody that reviewed, I am very sorry.**.

**I added a little bit more fluff, I just thought it would be funny.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23**

**Morning Antics**

I left Collin to sleep again because it was only six o' clock in the morning. I waited for a couple of hours until I got up and went downstairs to cook breakfast for the others werewolves and humans staying at the house.

I cooked pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, toast, and bagels.

I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and from the guest rooms.

Quil, Embry, and Brady walked into the kitchen and immediately looked around for the food.

"Where is it, I smelled food and if you don't hand it over I will tear you to shreds!" said Jacob stumbling in.

I pointed over to the counter and the immediately attacked the food, filling up their huge plates with all different food. They gobbled it down in seconds and then filled their plates again.

"So exactly how old are you guys?" I asked after they had finished their childish breakfast banter.

"Brady here is nineteen. Jake, Quil, and me are twenty-one. Sam and Leah are twenty-five or so. Seth is twenty and Jared and Paul are both twenty-three, I think." Said Embry through a big bite of ham I had laid out.

Suddenly big, sturdy arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me onto the other counter.

I wiggled around and saw Collin rummaging around in the cupboard and then finally coming back out with Honey Nut Cheerios in a bowl, a spoon, and some milk.

He came over, kissed me on the cheek, and then sat down with the Pack.

"You guys are finally acting like a couple!" Said Jake, laughing while Embry and Quil made 'Awwww' sounds in the background, "Just wait until they start making up pet names for each other!"

I slapped his arm playfully and then went upstairs to change.

"Save some for everybody else!" I called down at them.

I heard a muffled shout but kept walking up the stairs, shaking my head as I went.

I changed into a pair of jeans, some converse, a T-shirt, and I put my hair into a ponytail.

Walking back downstairs, I heard a crash and I ran downstairs where I saw the food forgotten and all four boys on the ground, wrestling, sort of.

Embry had Collin in a headlock while Quil was holding him down and Jacob was about to give him a wet-Willie.

"Just remember not to break anything and no phasing in the house! Have a good time!" I yelled at them.

"Arn't yo gon hep me!" said Collin through the hand Embry had over his mouth.

"Not really!" I shouted back.

I saw Embry wink at me and then I walked into the hallway to get everybody up.

"Wus up? I heard shouting." Said Seth, apparently just waking up because he was only wearing boxers.

He saw me looking at him funny and then followed my gaze. He blushed and then ran back into the guest room.

"Awkward." I whispered to myself with eyebrows raised.

Once I had woken everybody up, Marina, Jayme, Brady, Sam, Paul, Jared, Emily, Seth, Rachel, Kim, Loraine, and Loreda were in the kitchen with the girls making more food and the guys still eating everything edible in sight.

Collin was standing next to the sink, washing his ear out with water. I walked up to him and hugged him around the middle.

"You are one mean person, but I love you." He said

"Well, get used to it." I told him, laughing while I pulled him into the living room where everybody was already waiting for us.

"Another training day, Cap'n?" asked Seth which earned him a punch in the shoulder from none other than me.

"Let's go over to the Cullen's house and then we'll ask Regidaya and Acacius." I said and led them out into the driveway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I have about 5 or 6 chapters left, so I am very sorry to say that this story is coming to an end but I will be posting a diffrent story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	25. Chapter 24 Strategy And Doubts

**A/N: Soooo... this chapter is all about how the coven wants to do things and what is going to happen during the battle. It's a little short, mostly because I'm having a Writer's Block, but anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks again to _vampirekitty lives on_ for reviewing last chapter!**

**Almost forgot...PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 24**

**Strategy and Doubts**

We arrived at their house in minutes, only needing to walk through the forest because we lived very close together.

I knocked on the door and then pushed it open to find that everybody else was already waiting for us in the dining room.

"Regidaya, how soon will this battle be?" I asked her, sitting at the head of the table and staring at her.

"They will come today in the afternoon, maybe two hours time before the sun sets." She murmured, eyes closed.

I checked the clock, eleven o' clock.

"When is the sun setting today?" I asked everybody, turning to face them.

"I'll check!" yelled Alice, already zipping upstairs to her computer, trying to be of help because of her vision mishap.

We heard her pushing down on the keyboard and the mouse clickng.

"Exactly 5:17!" she said, running back down the stairs.

"That's not a lot of time to prepare and do some last minute training." I muttered, while planning the afternoon.

"Today is a full moon. If the battle lasts long enough, that full moon could make a diffrence." Said Jayme.

"Okay, I want all vampires and werewolves in the clearing, sparring each other. At exactly three o' clock, I want you all to report back here so that we can plan out everything."

I sent them on their way and then I went back into the kitchen with all of the human girls following me.

"Can you make a lot of food for when they get back?" I asked them.

They huddled together and eventually nodded their heads at me and went to cook in the kitchen.

I ran my hands through my hair, thinking.

I went back out to the field and trained with the rest of them.

All too soon it was three and we went back inside. We gathered in the dining room again and the most important people took the seats: Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Acacius, Regidaya, and me.

"Do you know how many of them there will be?" I asked, looking pointedly at the visitors.

"More than us." Acacius said, waving his hand vaguely.

"Okay, here's the strategy. I want Jacob and his pack with the twins to make a group, Sam and his pack will go with Owen, Medea, Lance, and Marina. Then everybody else will be under me.

Jacob's group will attack the right, Sam get's left, and my group is front and center.

Now, all the Cullens can hunt and the werewolves can eat the buffet laid out by these beautiful ladies." I told them, managing to still joke around in the midst of an oncoming battle.

Everybody dispersed and I was left with my coven, the only one's who didn't need to eat.

"Kirstin, are we really ready to sacrifice our lives for some shape-shifters and vampires we have only known for a month?" said Lance in disgust. There was a murmer of agreement and I shot a murderous glare at Owen.

"We have to! For all we know, they could really be risking their lives for us, we don't know why the Volturi are coming! What if they are coming to kill _us_! We'd be the cause for all of this." shouted Loraine across the table before I could talk, startling us all.

"I for one think that Kirstin is making the right decision." Kaleb said quietly, and I couldn't help remembering Bella's words on my choices.

I nodded my head in appreciation if his support.

"We will stay for the battle and then if we make it, we will leave. I don't want anymore trouble to come to the Cullens because of us." I told them. Some of them had stiffened, others were the same.

"I don't want to leave Forks, Kirstin!" wailed Loreda.

"Who made you leader! I think that Kaleb should make the decision, after all he is our rightful leader." Lance spat in fury, he was still quite mad at me and instead of supporting me, he was trying to destroy my leadership.

"I agree with Kirstin through her plan, I too think that we should leave after this escapade. We have to keep on the run or the Volturi will find us, especially after the battle. Isn't one of thier vampires a tracker?" Said Kaleb.

"But what if they already know of our existence?" Medea pointed out.

"Yeah, and what about Collin, are you going to leave him Kirstin?" asked Marina in desperation.

That comment hit home, "We will talk about this later." I said sharply, glancing at them.

I got up from the table and walked outside, for the fresh air. To tell the truth, that last remark had stung me. If we did win the battle, could I be able to leave Forks and endure the pain that it would surely cause both of us? Could I let Collin suffer for the good of my coven? I didn't know but sooner or later I would have to figure out my life, sort out my reasoning and beliefs and figure out the feelings behind them.


	26. Chapter 25 The Great Battle

**Chapter 25**

**The Great Battle**

The room was in chaos from the past few hours.

"They're approaching the town!" Regidaya called out at us.

"Everybody outside!" I shouted around the house.

The pounding of footsteps ceased while everybody rushed out the door to the driveway.

"Everybody knows their positions, right?" I asked, ensuring our strategy.

When they nodded we ran out to the clearing where eventually our two sides would clash.

The seconds ticked by and as the vampires were still and the werewolves were shifting restlessly.

Suddenly, I saw darker blobs of color amongst the trees ahead of us.

They came like the plague, silently and with much danger coming in their wake. They slowly came out of the shadows, dark cloaks covering their faces with a multitude of vampires.

I could instantly feel Bella's shield come around us, protecting us from most of the powers of the Volturi.

The two smaller figures, Jain and Alec came first, lighter gray cloaks blending in with the forest shades.

"What do we have here? A welcoming committee for our arrival!" said a joyous voice ringing out from a tall man with black hair, who had thrown back the hood of his cloak in the process.

"Aro! What brings you here?!" yelled Carlisle across the field.

"Carlisle I want to talk to you in person, only in the center of the field!" yelled Aro, obviously having something on his mind.

"I cannot, old _friend_!" Carlisle said, putting special emphasis on friend.

"And why not? I will have no other than the leader of your group to come talk with me!" Aro said, walking into the center of the field.

Carlisle's gaze fell on me, and with that I slowly stood out of the throng of my comrades and made my way out.

"What is this? I will not talk to a mere child who has no matter in this business!" said Aro, faking surprise. He knew that I was the real leader.

"I am not a mere child, I have been a vampire for years and have the experience to deal with the likes of the Volturi. Do you come in peace?" I sneered, making it clear and getting straight to the point.

"You have special powers, I want to formally invite you to our coven so that you may live a better life!" said Aro.

"And if I say no?" I asked calmly.

His blood red eyes hardened. "Well then you may have to fight your way out of here because of your sheer numbers and powers, you are a danger to the people of our world and we will not permit that," he shouted, raising his voice so that the others could hear.

"How would our coming to you ensure our safety?" I said, with a slight edge to my voice.

"We could teach you to control yourselves, be able to stay in the general public without attracting attention." He answered after thinking for a minute.

"My answer to you is no." I told him, fiercely.

"Then I'll have to eliminate you." He said simply as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Good luck!" I yelled across the field with a smirk to give the impression of arrogance.

I walked back to our group, while across the field, he did the same.

"You have three seconds to either surrender or be annihilated!" he yelled back at me.

"We fight together!" yelled Kaleb in conviction. There was a resounding roar as our group defiantly showed there agreement towards the previous statement. The vampires were yelling at the top of their lungs and the werewolves were howling.

Across the field I could definitely see Caius cringe when the wolves joined. The wolves howled louder until I was sure my eardrums would blow.

The battle was a blur. All of the sudden they were running at us and we had to be in the right positions or we would die before the battle had even started. All I saw was Aro, flicking his hand out in a signal and suddenly they were charging us.

Jane and Alec came first, leading the way for their comrades: Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and the others.

There was a crash as the two bodies of fighters clashed together and we were locked in battle of those within our own kind.

Bella was instantly surrounded by the others in our group so that she could shield us and still be able to fight those that got within her protective circle. Only our side could still use our powers because Jayme had switched off their talents, but we were still on equal terms because they were trained in hand-to-hand combat too, and they were better.

I was punching, kicking, and biting any piece of flesh that was the enemy and tried to fight my way to finding somebody.

Suddenly I came face to face with Emmett who was in the middle of trying to tear Felix off of his body. Emmet and Felix were locked in battle, both being equally as strong and tall, and pure muscle.

I saw Loraine and Loreda, working together to take out a battalion of vampires, sending air out to whirlwind around them, and making the earth quake beneath their feet and fly at them in sizable mounds.

Marina used water, taking her power out of gallons of water we had previously set up for her use.

I was sending lightning bolts towards Jane, Alec, and Felix as a surprise to them.

I suddenly felt Bella's protective shield withdraw, sensing her power collapsing around us.

All of the sudden, Owen, who was next to me, was writhing in pain on the ground and my senses were numbing.

I dimly caught a glance of Bella while my senses faded, and she had Demetri next to her. He was slashing at her body while she tried to dodge his blows. I could tell that Edward was speeding towards her, trying to help out, when he collapsed in pain too.

After that, I fell unconscious. It could have been five seconds, ten minutes, or an hour before I regained consciousness but I could tell that Bella had gotten her shield up again.

I jumped up, Owen lying next to me with his arm around his head.

Bella was being protected again, and the raging battle was still going on around me.

I pulled Owen to his feet and he stumbled, tripping, but he finally got the hang of it again and stood up straight.

I did a full sweep of the area around me, looking for our enemies.

Felix was still wrestling Emmett, Loraine and Loreda were still fighting five or so other vampires, and Marina was still spouting out water. I saw Kaleb at the side of my vision, battling a vampire twice his size.

Then I noticed how bad we were all doing: One of Kaleb's arms was hanging useless against his side, Marina had multiple gashes on her stomach and a wound on her head, Loraine and Loreda were fighting to keep up their attacks, and the others were struggling.

There was a roar of triumph when Edward finally broke through our enemies' defenses and sprung at Aro, letting out a feline growl. Aro turned around, surprised etched on his face, as Edward flew through the air towards him.

Because Aro, being in his castle for so long, was not accustomed to being outright attack, he backed up and tripped over himself. He fell to the ground and Edward struck at his throat, tearing his flesh to pieces.

Jane screamed into the air and rushed over to her fallen master's side. His other followers were stunned into silence while Caius and Marcus were still standing near him. Caius sounded a retreat and their followers blended back into the forest, leaving as quickly as they had come.

"We will be back." A final hiss sounded in my ear as they retreated.

Loud cheers sounded across the field as what had happened sunk in.

"We did it!" Marina yelled, sprinting over to Jayme who caught her in a hug, spinning her around.

All around me there were people celebrating our victory but I couldn't bring myself to let loose because I knew they would come back for us.

**Later...**

"What's the matter?" Collin asked me, coming around and hugging me from behind.

"Nothing." I muttered and slithered out of his grasp.

This would haunt me until it was over.


	27. Chapter 26 Hoping For The Better

**A/N: Thank you to Mz. Spiffy, vampirekitty lives on, Julia(whom is not a member), and a new reader: JELLYBEAN PERSON!!!!!!!**

**Okay, now that my usual thank you's are over, here is the next chapter:**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 26**

**Hoping For the Better**

Everything had calmed down since the battle. They had been celebrating but I had instantly ruined the fun when I told them about what Cassius had said.

My heart broke for them, they were so happy and I had to tell them that there was another battle coming.

The hours after the battle were spent resting and caring for those that were the most hurt. Kaleb had come out with a torn off arm, many of us had cuts, gashes, and multiple bruises. What hurt me most was seeing Marina, _my _sister, being carried into the house with a long gash going from her neck, down her back, and ending at her arm. Right now, she was the most important thing to me right next to Collin and I knew that I couldn't help her. Instead I was planning our next move.

We would have to wait for Cassius to come out of the gloom and strike at us while the tension would build and make everybody jittery. It was like watching and waiting for a cobra to sneak along and just ruin everything for us.

"Hey, Kirstin, can I talk to you?" I had been pondering many things in my head and hadn't realized Marina walking up to me.

She still had much healing to do but if she was okay, I would talk to her.

"Can we go to the beach; the view is so pretty at this time!" Marina asked, an odd request, but I shrugged and we walked over to the beach.

There was an awkward silence, I could tell that Marina wanted to say something but that she was too afraid to.

When we reached the beach, she sat down in the warm sand and we beheld the setting sun. She was right; the view was beautiful. The setting sun was casting a light along the surface, making the water look crystallized as it sparkled.

Marina sighed, looking out at the waves.

"I wish we could sit here all day and just forget our troubles." She started. I nodded at her to continue.

"You know, how you told us about what Cassius said?" she took up again, I wordlessly urged her on.

"I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding and I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always be with you." Her expression was one of complete acceptance to the future.

"How can you say this, it sounds like your giving up." My voice was anguished as I took in what she was really saying.

"I just want you to know that we will always be sisters, even if one of us dies tomorrow or in fifty years, we will always be together." She said simply.

I took her into a long hug and we sat there, watching the sun set as sisters would.

"Just remember, that's not going to happen. You're my little sister and I will always protect you." I smiled at her and the tension seemed to lift off our shoulders.

She smiled back and we got up, heading back to our friends and family.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I know you guys hate me for such a short chapter but I promis that I will update tomorrow... er... today, I guess.**

**It's about 5:00 in the morning in my time. Trust me, I will get a lot of zzzzz's before I post again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! By the way, if any of the people who reviewed the first couple of chapters are still reading, I really hate you people for not reviewing now. jk. But seriously.**


	28. Chapter 27 Hunters Become The Hunted

**A/N: Yeah guys, sorry about that thing where I said I was posting later today, I am technically for me but I was really busy throughout the day so I'm really sorry about that.**

**Thanks to ashley the twisted this chapter, for her great review and to everybody else: I really hope you like this chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 27**

**Hunters Become the Hunted**

It's about midnight and I most of everybody is asleep, of those of us who _can _actually sleep. Collin is sleeping in my totally fake but real bed if people can get that.

I stood up and slowly walked over to the glass wall and pressed my hands up to it while gently leaning my shoulder on it. From here I could see everything to the left of the house and I really enjoyed the view.

I could see the full moon rising across the sky on its daily journey and the light it reflected casting off of the tall trees that stood around the house. I could almost call it spooky although I basked in the darkness around me.

A soft howl split the sky and underneath me I could just see the sandy pelt of Seth keeping watch over the house where everybody was staying tonight.

Behind me, I heard Collin shift in his sleep and snore lightly. I felt like one with nature and I welcomed the feeling of total acceptance. I decided it was too nice of a night to be spent lying around and so I slipped out of the room and down the stairs. Around the living room where multiple sleeping bags that we had to set up for everybody to fit and they rose and fell gently with the sleeping bodies contained within.

I slowly opened the back door, making sure it wouldn't creak and then I walked over to where Seth was standing.

He, no doubt, expected me because when I reached him, he sat down on his haunches and turned his head around to face me. I waved and over at him and sheepishly smiled for disturbing him.

He nodded his head and then faced the edge of the forest again. We were plunged into a comfortable silence while we took the time to just gaze around us.

All of the sudden, Seth tensed and let another howl loose from his muzzle. Dark shadows shimmered across the forest floor, always fleeting. Then, one of the shapes solidified and I made out the long white hair of Cassius, just recognizable against his cloak.

"I told you we would come back." He hissed at us, a scowl across his features.

"Seth, run back to the house and warn the others! I'll be right behind you!" I yelled at him and saw him lurch upwards and tear across the yard towards the house.

I sprinted away from the looming enemy but another shape detached from the crows to chase after me.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I felt them getting closer. Then, I made a big mistake that I would regret for the rest of my long life, I looked back. Once I looked back, I felt my legs slow down for a second, a second that I would need.

The shape came crashing into me and it hurled me to the ground where I landed under the person that was holding me there.

Felix's face was illuminated by the moonlight and a maniacal grin was plastered on his mouth.

"Did you miss us?" he breathed into me while I struggled under him.

"Get your hand off her!" I heard a familiar voice yell and Felix was immediately thrown off me by a surge of water.

Marina ran over and crouched next to me, trying to see if I was alright.

"I'm ok-" I yelled at her and hurried to stand up before I was cut off.

"You'll pay for that!" Felix yelled and his snarl broke through his chest. He tackled Marina and clawed at her but before I could help, I was knocked to the floor again.

This time, Heidi was standing over me. I jumped back up and lunged for her throat, missing by an inch and instead getting a good grip on her hair.

I started yanking it out of her scalp and she in turn scratched at me. To anybody else, it looked like a regular cat-fight; to us, this was war. I bit my razor sharp teeth into her arm while one of her hands found their mark and made a long scratch across my arm.

This time, when I lunged for her throat, I made it and I tore it out of her neck like a dog would take bacon.

Her lifeless body dropped to the ground and I pushed it away from me, searching for Marina. She was too busy battling Felix now with some of her healed wounds reopening and many new cuts could be found on her legs and face.

I tried to run to her aid but instead, I rammed into Demetri who was crouched low to the ground looking at something in front of him. He turned around and was met with a punch to where his jugular would have been if he hadn't turned a little towards his right.

He slammed into the ground and got up just as quickly. I think he saw past my shoulder or just by chance, he saw my discarded kill.

"Heidi" he whispered, horror showing around his face and I swear I saw the whites of his eyes.

"Yeah, I killed her. Are you still going to fight me?" I shouted at him over the noise. I was going for scared but instead, it looked like his resolve strengthened.

"I will get you back for killing her." He solemnly promised himself and then he ran at me.

I tore at him; my nails were trying to break through his diamond-hard skin and my teeth were trying to find his neck.

He managed to get in a strike that crossed over the scratch Heidi had made. I screeched out in pain as his mark was made over the already puckered skin.

Then I turned even angrier than before. I lashed out at him and my nails caught and held against his throat, tearing it out just like I had done to Heidi. His body fell next to her's and they remained that way.

I turned back around but before I went any farther, I was stopped in my tracks by another shape on the ground. It was what Demetri had been looking at before I had rammed into him. And it made me less happier than I had been before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for reading, the story is once again, only going to be maybe three or four chapters. We're winding our way down to the end. By the way, I still hate all of the people that reviewed in the beginning and maybe added me to story alert and then didn't review anymore. Not nice guys. jk, but not.**

**Once again, thank you to jellybean person!!!!**

**And ashley the twisted!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	29. Chapter 28 Tragedy Strikes

**A/N: Okay, this story is coming to an end :'(**

**Thank you to everybody that reviewed last chapter, my updates my be a little slower because now I have a lot of schoolwork and I have to memoirze some stuff from Julius Caesar and some Latin stuff. Not very fun for me but I'll try and keep it coming until the story ends!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! **

**HERE WE GO!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 28**

**Tragedy Strikes**

There, on the muddied and trampled grass was the torn up body of Kaleb. It hit me like an ice cold wakeup call. I ran to his side and my mind was numbed.

My leader, the man who had taken me in when I had nowhere to go; the person who had cared for us and let us into his family, was dead. Gone, just like that. His body was mangled and I couldn't help thinking about how much I owed him for taking me in when Marina and I were only loners.

His mouth was slack but his eyes were staring at me the way they were probably looking at Demetri when he was killed.

I knew that this battle would cost, I just didn't know how painful it could be. Even though Kaleb had been only a year older than me, I would look up at him almost like a second father because of his actions.

Dry sobs built in my chest and I let them out as I collapsed onto my knees next to him. The world was spinning around me, never stopping in its revolutions and paining me to no end until all I could distinguish in my head was the raging fire that was burning to get out. And that's when I let it out. An anguished scream tore through my chest, ripping through my lungs, and piercing the night sky with its volume.

I pounced on the red-eyed vampire nearest to me and savagely raked through whatever skin I could find until his lifeless body lay in front of me.

I quickly dispatched the others around me and whirled to face more of my enemies. I went from duck to punch to kick in a whirlwind until the red tide in my eyes threatened to drag me under as well.

An agonized scream tore me out of my daze and as I turned I caught sight of Felix and Marina, still fighting. Although at this point, it was a dead end. Marina was caught in between Felix's arms, slowly being crushed to death. And all I could do was stare.

"Kirstin! Help me!" Marina cried out.

_That _spurred me into action. I sprinted across the field, pushing anybody who was stupid enough to get in my path. I pummeled Felix in the stomach and back but he wouldn't let go. I saw the sobs shaking her light frame and I lashed out even harder but he wouldn't break.

Felix finally had enough and threw Marina to the ground making her land a good five meters from where we were standing. I hit with everything I had and screamed for help as he was crushing me just like he did to Marina.

Until help came in the form of a large wolf who literally tore his head off.

The beheaded body fell to the ground and the decapitated head rolled across the ground to rest in the battle-field.

I ran straight to Marina and sat next to her. Her eyes were still open and her hand moved out weakly to touch me. I held her hand and sobbed, she was dying and there was nothing I could do about it.

**Marina POV**

Every unnecessary breath I took sent pain racking through my body, but I couldn't stop because it was the only thing still keeping me alive. Steady breaths. _In...out...in....out_

I watched as Kirstin made her way to me and she gently took my hand. I wanted her to know that this was meant to happen, show that I had led a good life and I would go on.

"Rem-member what I said." I tried to explain but I was cut off by a gasp for air. I grinned weakly at her but it turned into a grimace of pain as my crushed body was shutting down.

"Always sisters." She finished off and crouched down to give me a hug.

I closed my eyes and my breathing started to slow down, turning into soft weezes.

"You can't die." Her sobs racked through her and I felt it throughout my body. This was my final stand.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into her ear and she let go of me.

Collin came to stand behind her and he ran soothing hands over her shoulders.

"Be good to each other. You deserve it. Live a happy life without me." I choked, sobbing too.

Jayme came and sat down next to Kirstin. His eyes were filled with grief as he sobbed too. He bent lower to me and I reached out to stroke his soft cheek.

"Take care of Kirstin when I'm gone." I told him. He touched his lips to my own and pulled away.

I could feel the pain taking its toll on me. It grew stronger until finally it took me. And the last image in my mind was of Kirstin, sobbing into Collin's chest who had a comforting arm around her. And my sweet, dear Jamie.

And I closed my eyes and I was taken.

**Kirstin POV**

Her eyes closed and her mouth lost the stubbornness it had held since her birth and she would hold it until death. I burrowed into Collin's chest, knowing what would come.

Her hands grew limp and her body stiffened. She was gone and I couldn't save her. The sadness filled my eyes with unshed-able tears.

"No, Marina!" My shout filled the entire ground and the grief was overwhelming. I had lost the only sister I had, the one that had been with me through those three days of pure agony that had changed out lives, changing into a vampire.

When we were little, I would look out for her but not anymore.

I stood up, knowing that my friends needed me. Too late, Cassius and Marcus were already fading back into the forest.

They had lost so many people of their own and I knew that they wouldn't come back. But neither would Kaleb or Marina.

"Yeah!! We beat them!!" Jayden yelled into the air and everybody cheered with them. Then they saw my desolate face.

"What happened Kirstin?" Bella whispered.

I motioned backwards at the forms of Kaleb and Marina and then another scream tore through the air.

"Kaleb! No!" Loraine yelled and she fell to the ground, crying.

After a silence that was only broken by Loraine's crying, we got to work. Piling the enemy on top of each other and setting them afire. A purplish glow from the dark fire lit up the ground in a sickening way. It was a gruesome task and we all completed it in silence.

I only reached it to the house before I started to break down again. Collin was there for me and he comforted me as best he could. We made it to my bedroom and he curled around me while I cried without tears.

When I was finally done crying, a new dawn had risen up and the moon was already going back down.

Even though I really didn't want to, Collin convinced me to go back downstairs and face the others. I just hope they don't mention my total mental breakdown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, this was a very sad chapter. I'm sure that some of you expected it after last chapter. Sorry to those of you that really liked Marina and Kaleb.**

**Now, hit that button and REVIEW!!!! It'll make me very happy.**


	30. Chapter 29 Moving On And Letting Go

**Chapter 29**

**Moving On and Letting Go**

I walked down the stairs comforted by the feeling of Collin by my side for me to lean on. Everybody was gathered in the living room despite the early hour. What had happened was enough to put them all into shock.

"Hey she's back!" Emmett boomed, trying to be happy for my sake. And that's what set me off.

I started to cry again. Wrapping my arms around my chest and just standing there crying. I saw Collin give Emmett a dirty look and then I was engulfed by hugs and murmurs of comfort.

Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, Bella, Loraine, Loreda, Medea, and Tala were instantly around me and pulling me towards a bathroom.

"It's okay, it'll all be okay." Bella hugged me and sat down next to me on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I know how close you and Marina were." Alice sat down next to Bella and I saw the pure sadness that radiated from her topaz eyes.

"Hey, at least you know that Marina was happy when she died." Loraine whispered and burst into tears of her own over her lost mate. Loreda pulled her sister towards her and they joined us on the floor.

"I'm s-orry L-oraine. I kn-ow that you lost Kaleb too." I blubbered and we took comfort in the fact that we were in the same spot.

When we had finally exhausted ourselves over crying for our lost loved ones, we got up and joined the others. Collin was waiting for me and Seth was sitting next to him on the couch with an oddly blank stare on his face.

I was just starting to get happy again when Seth woke up from his space-out.

"Hey, Kirstin!" Seth yelled happily.

"What, Seth?" I asked warily.

"I have a way that we can bring Marina and Kaleb back!" Seth rejoiced.

"What?" Loraine and I asked him at once, both perking up at the thought. Everybody came back into the living room to see what the commotion was.

"In the old Quilete legends, the vampire comes back to life because they hadn't burned her and her body parts come together!" he explained, "why don't we just let their bodies stay and they'll probably come back!"

I saw Loraine instantly sag back again as Seth explained his idea.

"I'm sorry Seth. That isn't how it works." I whispered, defeated.

"But-" Seth was about to say something but I quickly cut him off.

"It's true that if you don't burn a vampire then they come back to life but that's not what happens to us," I looked him straight in the eye, "technically we aren't vampires because we don't drink blood, we are just super humans. When we die, we die for good. It's the life we chose and now I regret it."

At this new revelation, only Alice had something to say.

"If that's the case then I think we need to arrange a funeral for both of them in order to honor their memories." She declared and then her voice lowered at the end.

"Her memory will never be forgotten as long as I am alive." I said quietly, making the vow that I would keep forever if need be.

She brought all of the girls into a separate room and we started on the grueling business of arranging a funeral.

At the end of the day I was worn out mentally. Who knew that it would be so hard to decide what type of flowers to put in a funeral? Obviously not me. But if it was for Marina, I would do it.

I snuggled up with Collin in my bed again like we had so many days before to wait out the night. I was plagued by multiple images of the many new experiences that Marina and I had shared.

At one point, one memory disturbed me so much that I thrashed in the bed and woke up Collin. It was the image of Marina lying stone cold on the meadow floor and drifting into the waiting arms of Death.

"What's the matter?" he asked groggily.

"I keep seeing Marina but now I'm okay." I told him, sitting up against the headboard. That little statement woke him up.

"You're serious, you are okay with your sister dying?" he was apparently ready for me to cry again because he shifted closer to me.

"Yes; I realize that she was happy with her life when she died and that I accept that she is gone. And that she will always be with me." I told him.

We shared a long hug and then Collin went back to sleep.

I waited until I could hear his breathing slow and then I slipped out of bed. I walked silently down the hall and opened up a wood door. I could see a form lying in the bed and looking out the window.

"Kirstin?" Jayme asked, turning over.

"Hey Jayme, I thought you'd have a hard time tonight...without Marina." I whispered.

"I can't forget about her." He told me.

"Come with me." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of bed.

We walked back down the hall and down a flight of steps and then I showed him out to the meadow.

"What are we doing here?" he asked me in confusion.

"I'm going to help you with your problems." I answered cryptically.

We walked around the moonlit meadow that cast our shadows across the large expanse of grass until we reached the place that their bodies had been put after the battle. Up on a stone plaque lay the bodies of Marina and Kaleb side by side.

I could hear Jayme gasp and he looked at Marina's glowing skin. Her skin looked as white as alabaster and her hair was splayed out beautifully around her face. Kaleb's skin was also glowing with the radiant light of the moon. His body was in the commanding posture it had held when he was alive and I couldn't help but feel naturally gravitated towards them.

"Do you realize that Marina loved you more than life itself?" I asked him gently. He nodded back in response, still transfixed by the sight before him.

"She wanted you to have the best life, with or without her and now that she isn't here, you need to get on with your life." I said bluntly.

"Are you telling me to forget her?" he asked in disbelief.

"No; I understand. I miss her too. I'm just saying that you should always remember her but don't always grieve for her because right now she's in a better place." I told him, watching the Northern Star.

"I get it" He said to himself. Then he walked nearer to me and I moved aside for him to stand next to her. He took her hand in his and kissed it one last time.

"I'm ready to move on." He whispered and locked eyes with me.

We headed back to the house and I slipped back into the warm bed with Collin by my side. I remembered my vow and I would keep my word.


	31. Chapter 30 Torture

**A/N: Okay, this will be my second to last chapter!!! :'( By the way, I hate this chapter, mostly becuase it is really rushing things along and I didn't put too much detail into it.**

**I AM VERY VERY SAD, mostly because of the total review count, but what can I do???? **

**Anyway, the last chapter might come slowly because, like I said, I have to memorize stuff and I have a Latin Covention which will be fun packed for me but very sad for you if I don't udpate. hmmm. And by the way, I also have Spring Break next week too, but before you get your hopes up, I am going skiing and might have limited time on the computer (meaning none). **

**Yeah, okay, well, here's the next chapter!!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 30**

**Torture**

The adults, mostly Carlisle and Esme, decided that we should go back to school. We all got dressed in a daze and hurried out the door of the houses. To the Chinese, white was the sign of death, so I was wearing white.

I had a white hair-tie, dress, and jacket. Everybody was following my example and we were all wearing black, white, or red.

We moved into the school and sat down at the tables until the bell rang. I could tell that people were staring at us just as much as they had on our first day of school. Camille, one of the few humans we had befriended was approaching us as we sat in silence.

She tapped me on the shoulder and then led me away to an empty seat, like that would do much good with our super hearing.

"What's with your family?" she asked rather rudely, "And where are Marina and Kaleb?"

I used the rumor we had decided on and told her straight out while I pretended to cry, "They died, in a car crash on the trip."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She had a look of sympathy across her face so I nodded and quickly walked back to the family.

Apparently, Camille is a big blabbermouth because by lunch, we could hear people in the halls talking all about it. The teachers had given their sympathy when I told them what happened and it hurt thinking that Marina wouldn't be in any of my classes anymore.

The classes were even more boring and tiring then the first day and I sat all the way in the back in the hopes of procrastinating.

"Kirstin?" one of my teachers was calling to me from the front.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"I think I want to go home." I answered her.

She instantly gained a look of sympathy when she realized what I was saying and why, "I think that would be best too, dear." She smiled at me.

I walked out of the room and towards the benches at the front of the school. I saw some lurking shapes and I straightened a little.

Loraine approached me and she sat down next to me silently.

"I knew you would be out here." She turned to me.

I nodded mutely and she stared at the blank white wall in front of us. It's like we all had the same ideas, the rest of the covens eventually ended up right where we were and we decided on going home early.

We snuck past the office and tried not to get caught. Then we walked across the parking lot to the cars and sped back home.

Bad part: Alice made us go through even MORE planning. We spent at least an hour sending out cards to those people that actually got to know us in the three days we were at school. Trust me, not many people, but the cards-as Alice said- had to be decorated with hearts and flowers no matter what the card said-as in funeral.

Alice had moved up the funeral to five days, meaning we had to work as hard as we possibly could-and as vampires, that's pretty hard.

We glued, decorated, set up, and cleaned all over the place, including Emmet's room. One word: ewwwwwww.

We decided to take the rest of school off, I mean, we only went for three days so its not like it mattered anyway.

By the end of our five days we were exhausted and Alice let us take a day off so that we could get ready for the funeral.

After that, I collapsed onto the bed and let myself rest there for a long time.


	32. Chapter 31 Epilogue

**Chapter 31**

**Epilogue**

The next morning I got out of bed, the house was already up and running. Alice was shouting all over the place and I realized that over the night while I had been with Collin, the Cullen house had been transformed into something the resembled a chapel.

There were workmen walking around the house and unloading things from their trucks.

"Alice what the heck is going on here!" apparently Bella had gotten the words out of her mouth faster than me.

"The funeral is in one hour, so you had better be ready Bella!" Alice yelled right back at her with her threatening pixie-ish manner.

I pushed myself back into the slim shadows so that she couldn't see me and then I snuck back upstairs.

"Don't think I didn't hear you!" Alice yelled from downstairs, "You had better be ready too!"

I grinned and sighed then walked to my room and shut the door. Collin had just woken up and I could hear him slamming around looking for clothes, no doubt.

He walked out of the bathroom with a towel tied low on his waist and then waved at me while searching for something.

I took out a black dress that had been hanging for me in the closet, courtesy of Alice. I changed quickly and then put on a sheer black veil that covered the front of my face and let my hair fall out freely.

"Collin are you ready?" I knocked on his walk-in closet door.

In answer, he walked out of the closet sporting the black tux that I had seen earlier, sitting on the chair next to the mirror.

I walked up to him and reached up to his neck and straightened his collar while he wiggled around in the uncomfortable suit.

"Let's go." He sighed, defeated.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his. We walked down the wide staircase together and then walked around the house, searching for Alice.

"There you are!" I hear an exasperated Rosalie and then quickly turned around, which was hard considering Collin had an arm around me.

She was wearing a long red dress and a veil of her own that came under her hat.

"We had better get out there, Alice already started greeting the guests and I don't think everybody is ready yet." She grimaced and then led the way out through the gardens.

Black chairs were placed in aisles around the meadow and under a chapel that we had built only days ago, were the marble coffins of Kaleb and Marina. Already their wounds were healed and it looked as if they were just sleeping, if I hadn't known the bitter truth.

I walked up to the coffins and placed a silent wish to anybody in Heaven who would listen. Then I took the front chair in the aisles reserved for immediate family, me.

People started to trickle in five minutes later and they each sat in the seats behind the first and second rows.

Everything passed in a blur, probably because the grief still overwhelmed me, even if I had gotten over it.

They were lowered into the pits that were dug near the forest edge, hiding under great oaks that had been there for decades. I said my last respects to Marina and Kaleb as the marble coffins were lowered by Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

This was my goodbye

**Exactly two years later...**

**Collin POV**

I am as nervous as hell!

**Kirstin POV**

I can't wait to get this over with and just go to that island that Bella and Edward told me about.

People in the room were hurrying about me, probably getting some last minute arrangements done. I sat down on the seat that was put in front of the dresser and a mirror perched on top of it. There was a bowl of water that was previously used to wash my face off but now, just looking at it calmed me enough so that my hands weren't shaking.

Nessie came up behind me, no longer the teenager, but a full-fledged woman, even if she was still small; especially with her engagement ring gleaming on top of her finger.

"You're beautiful." Bella walked to my other side with a veil and a box in her hands.

"What are those?" I asked, wringing my hands around in the fold of my dress.

Bella opened the box and revealed two heavy silver hair combs with little sapphires clustered at the top of the teeth to form intricate floral designs.

"I wore these at my own wedding. I wanted you to have them today." She smiled at me and placed the combs carefully at the base of my bun. Then she put the white veil on top and brought it down around my face.

Leah walked up to me and helped me out of my chair while fixing the small wrinkles in my dress.

"You're going to become one of the wolf-girls." She caught hold of my shoulders and a small tear of pride slid down her face.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Loraine squealed and jumped around the room, being careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"Marina would have liked to have been here." Tala whispered in my ear and patted my arm for comfort.

I tried to push away all of the sad thoughts and put all of my focus onto today.

"It's time to go!" Jasper's voice rang around the room as he pushed open the doors.

We filed out of the room and down the grand staircase. The bridesmaids lined up first and then Bella walked up last in the silver and pink dress of the Maid Of Honor. Jacob ran quickly over to us and fixed the appearance of his tux. Then with no words, he grabbed hold of my arm and gave me a reassuring smile.

The doors to the outside were pushed open thanks to Seth and Sam. Then the line started to move.

Loraine and Nessie skipped freely throughout the center aisle, spreading flowers around and even among the guests.

Next came the bridesmaids and their partners. They were a splendid show of pale pink and black.

Then it was Bella and Edward's turn. They walked gracefully down the aisle and then up the steps to the white-washed chapel that awaited me. When they finally made it up, I walked out the doors.

Spread over the aisle, were orange blossoms, lilacs, and freesia that created an intoxicating scent and filled the whole meadow.

And there, in the middle of the chapel, right in front of the minister, was Collin. He was as handsome as always and he seemed to glow with anticipation in my eyes. When I emerged from the doors, his mouth was slightly open but he quickly shut it.

I giggled quietly and then readied myself. Jacob's hand tightened noticeably around my arm and then we were walking.

I counted exactly thirty steps to the chapel, and then Jacob let go and joined the other men on the side, next to Collin.

I stood facing Collin in front of the minister and I just seemed to melt straight into his eyes. Everything around me seemed so perfect at that moment and I knew that I would always love him. Before I could understand what was happening, he was already saying the vows.

"Kirstin, when I first met you, I knew that I would always love you. You have been with me for everything these last couple of years and I have been here for you. I could never imagine life without you." He smiled and held my hands in his own.

Now it was my turn, "Collin, it was hard for me during my first year here and you helped me through everything. You were always there for me no matter what and I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you, and I want to always be with you." I smiled back and we turned to face the minister.

"Now the rings!" The minister jubilantly shouted for the wedding rings.

Bella handed me Collin's ring and on the other side, Brady was doing the same.

"With this ring," Collin said, "I wed thee." He slipped the ring onto my finger.

"With this ring," I said, my voice full of happiness and love,"I wed thee." I slipped the ring into place on his finger.

"Do you, Collin, take Kirstin to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Seth sighed. "Finally," I heard him whisper afterwards.

"And do you, Kirstin, take Collin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I vowed and my voice rang loud and true throughout the meadow even though my voice cracked at the end.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister announced. "Collin," he said, "you may now kiss the bride."

I threw myself into Collin's arms and we kissed as the chapel exploded in applause. When Collin put me down and my eyes connected with his, holding the promise of years to come.

The festivities were amazing. The five-tiered cake was precariously sitting on top of the table and at the end, Collin and I smashed cake into each other's faces.

When it finally came to the end, there was only one more tradition to do. All of the women gathered around me and I turned around and closed my eyes.

"one, two, three!" I yelled into the crowd and let loose the bouquet of freesia I had been holding since the wedding.

"I got it!" somebody screamed and the crowd parted to show Nessie.

"You know what that means! We're getting married soon!" Jake came down and swooped her up in his arms and then carried her back to her seat.

This was probably the happiest day of my life.

**Hours later...**

Collin and I had finally made it to Isle Esme and we were relaxing on the private beach.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world because I have you." Collin whispered to me as I giggled.

"And I am the luckiest girl in the world because you are with me." I said back and he hugged me to his chest.

Far across the ocean, we could see the sun rising against the sky, casting a steady glow across the sand and making the water sparkle with its warmth.

Right now, everything was perfect. Because right now, I had Collin with me and I was in the most beautiful place on Earth.

And now, I could see the start of a new light, and a new dawn.


	33. Update!

Thank you to all those people that reviewed! If I missed your name, I'm really sorry!

VampireNick009

me.

Lives in Dreams

joeydee93

vampirekitty lives on

naturalwonders

A x Stupid x Lamb

ashley the twisted

Jellybean Person

julia

lacy fair

Zookimer

Shazwa

Lily Swan

team jakeward 01

Here's the update I promised on my next fanfic:

Title: The Unknown

Summery: The Cullens and the Pack find a half-vampire unconscious in the water at First Beach. They soon learn that there is a whole new world that they could have never discovered if it weren't for her. What new adventures will this girl present them with? Set after Breaking Dawn.

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: T

Character: Seth

I hope you guys read it!


End file.
